


New Alexandria

by FanOTheFang



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOTheFang/pseuds/FanOTheFang
Summary: Beth Green shouldn’t have died, so I just decided to simply skip the whole horrible Grady storyline and get her and Daryl to Alexandria.  No major plot, they’re just settling in and encountering a few flashbacks.This was going to be a Smutty little fic, it's turning itself into a Goddamn Romance Novel, but it is building towards Smut too so please bear with me!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 34
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**I got out of the habit of reading and writing FF but I rewatched The Walking Dead when lockdown started and Bethyl brought everything back again!**

  
**Beth shouldn’t have died, so I just decided to simply skip the whole horrible Grady storyline and get them both to Alexandria. No major plot, they’re just settling in and encountering a few flashbacks.**  
.  
.  
By mid-afternoon, Daryl decided he deserved a break and sat on Aaron and Eric's driveway to take in the view. He leant back on the garage door, behind which his new bike was beginning to take shape. His lower back and legs ached pleasantly, but because of the work he'd been doing, not because he been running for his life, fighting walkers or trekking for miles. His hands were grimy with engine oil, but not mud, blood or walkers guts. He wasn't inclined to complain right now.   
  
Alexandria might be an alien place to him, but he had a bottle of cold, fresh water straight from the tap at his side, another plus. He let his eyes wander over the fancy houses on the other side of the street and down to the metal fence at the end of the road. Alexandria certainly had it's problems, but right now, even without a cigarette Daryl was content.  
  
The only home that he remembered being better than this was the Crematorium when he and Beth had stayed; the big house in the middle of a graveyard, where the dead stayed dead, and where the two of them had recovered from the fall of the prison and loss of their family. Once they met up with everyone, his relationship with Beth had changed, he found he missed those weeks they had spent alone together, but they were all safe now so... 

.

There were people who said "Think of the devil, and he shall appear," he wondered what those people would say about him thinking about Beth Greene and then there she was, walking down the middle of the road. She was looking around at the houses, even gave a smile and a little wave to someone sat on a porch, then she spotted Daryl and her expression changed. He watched her stride purposefully towards him, golden ponytail bouncing in the sun. Oops, she was pissed.  
  
"Daryl Dixon! You are in everybody's bad books!"  
  
"Me? What'd I do?"  
  
She smothered a wry twist to her lips at his feigned innocence and continued with hands on hips, "What you didn't do was show up at that party!"  
  
"Ahh, it really wasn't my kinda thing."  
  
"It was no one's 'kinda thing', Daryl, but we all showed and let these people know that we are not the scary monsters that they think we are. You skipped the boring party and then you snuck out of the house early this morning so no one could complain at you."   
  
"I didn't sneak," Daryl protested, but he wasn't sure how to explain his absence that morning. Hoping that she would stop trying to loom over him, he patted the paving next to him and asked, "Weren't you supposed to be helping out at the school today?"   
  
"Not a very subtle change of topic," Beth noted, but she sank to the driveway next to him, and stuck her long legs out in front of her.   
  
New jeans, a bit darker denim. New shoes, plain, flat and black leather, no boots. He couldn't help but notice. 

.

 _He’d been trying not to notice Beth for so long he had forgotten when ‘not noticing her’ had begun. At first he knew he couldn’t break the rules of the old world; dirty redneck with beautiful farmer’s daughter, that was all kinds of wrong and he wouldn’t have blamed Hershal for shooting him. The old rules didn’t apply in the prison, but Daryl made his own rules, he had people to protect, but he didn’t need one particular person to worry about. Almost everyone who had someone, had lost them and he didn't need that kind of pain, or distraction._  
  
_He knew she’d given in early on, tried to opt out, but hadn’t managed it. Once the farm fell and they were on the road, he could see she was fighting. It wasn’t easy for her, physically she was smaller than most walkers and mentally she had only just accepted that walkers were no longer human. The baby of a wealthy, loving family, he doubted she had ever fought for anything, but she was fighting now. Daryl found he was impressed by her resilience._  
_He slipped up sometimes. When she sang, he tried not to listen, wouldn’t let himself acknowledge that she was helping the group relax and be normal for a while. But he listened._  
  
_She had hugged him once. He couldn’t work out why, because it had been her who had lost Zakk, but she had comforted him. He was lucky he had been so shocked that he froze or something stupid might ’a happened._  
  
_And then something stupid did happen. They didn’t deal with the Governor and they lost the Prison. His fault._  
  
_He and Beth were the last one’s outta there, she was all that kept him going. He’d ‘a been still sat in the woods eating mud-snakes it if wasn’t for Beth Greene._  
  
_He’d begun to notice her again, couldn’t stop noticing her, wasn't just cos she was a beauty, she was brave and sweet, spikey and sexy, occasionally a little crazy and downright bossy sometimes._  
  
_And when he was full of Moonshine he’d made a vague attempt to make somethin’ happen._

.

_"We should go inside."_  
  
_He shouldn't ha' said it, really shouldn't ha' said it, not out loud. He couldn't even look at her as he spoke, just a hopeful glance after he got the words out. After a week with her he was beginning to struggle not to say what he was thinking. If he got her inside that cabin, what did he think he was going to do with her? Sit her astride him on that dumpster chair and fuck her until they both couldn't think straight._  
  
_Beth showed a wicked little grin, and suggested burning the place down, he'd totally lost track of his original thoughts and decided that was a great idea, probably due to too much Moonshine on an empty stomach. They'd sloshed the remaining Moonshine around the dump (which should have been their roof for the night), then gone outside, thrown the last couple of jars of booze over the porch and stepped back to set the place alight._

_._

And they were friends now, family, so here she was, telling him about her day.

.

"This morning was good," Beth shrugged and got comfortable against the garage door. "I think the younger kids were interested cos they were seeing someone new. But at lunch, I suggested to Mrs Miller... have you met her, the teacher?"  
  
Daryl shrugged, not sure and Beth continued. "Well, I said I could let the older kids know what it's like outside now, like a modern history lesson? They really have no idea. But Mrs Miller freaked out... she said she needed to get authorisation to discuss a subject that wasn't on the syllabus, that I shouldn't be thinking about scaring 'our children', that she wasn't sure I would be any help after all and had I even finished high school myself!"   
  
Beth wasn't usually a complainer, so Daryl didn't interrupt, he was quietly pleased that she was telling him anything, he hadn't had much alone time with her recently, he just listened and chipped in when he got the chance, "You could teach the teacher about the other side of those walls."   
  
"You should teach them," Beth smiled as Daryl snorted in response, "You taught me how to shoot the bow?"  
  
"Nah, that was different. Can't imagine these people'd want me teaching their kids."   
  
“Hmm... Did you know they have weekends here?”  
  
“Wha?”  
  
“Like weekends, two days off, or some of them do. Doctor Pete doesn’t work Saturdays or Sundays, if there’s an emergency he’ll come in, but take time off later. Denise told me, she’s nice. I said I’d help out with medical care on weekends with her, try learn somethin’.”  
  
“Good idea.” Daryl almost said Hershal would be proud of her, but didn’t want to upset her again, he was enjoying their chat.  
  
“Dontcha think it’s just weird here.”  
  
“Well yeah, but we gotta try. It’s the safest place we’ve seen and,” Daryl picked up his bottle of water to prove his point, “this makes it worth trying. Dontcha think?”   
  
“I suppose,” Beth took a sip from the water he offered and handed it back. “I thought you were pissed cos you didn't get a job yet?"  
  
"Oh, erm. I did. Last night." Daryl shrugged, he had to tell her sooner or later. "Aaron asked me if I'd be a Recruiter, like him."  
  
Beth's eyebrows shot up, she leant forward onto her knees and looked back at Daryl. “Recruiter? You mean bringing people in?”  
  
“Mmm hmm, good people.”  
  
That made her smile, just a little, acknowledging a past conversation. “You okay with the job?"   
  
"Fine, so long as ‘am prepared... Aaron seems to know what he's about out there. More than anyone else here anyway."  
  
"Please, be careful."  
  
Daryl heard the sincerity in her voice, he had to admit, it thrilled him. "Promise," he replied.  
  
Beth leant back against the garage again, with a bit of a scowl as she thought. "You saw Aaron last night? He wasn't at the party either."  
  
"No, he was here. Eric made pasta, we had wine."  
  
"Wine?"  
  
"It was good wine. Used to think it all tasted like crap. The cheap stuff probly does but the red last night was good."   
  
"Mister Dixon, the wine connoisseur!" Beth was smiling, he found that very distracting. "They’re lucky you didn't burn the house down." She was laughing now, shining in the sun, Daryl couldn't speak for a moment as he watched her.   
  
"That was your idea," he mumbled, glad to share a happy memory with her, but worried about what he had to say soon.  
  
"Maggie keeps saying we gotta be careful of our reputation in here, these people’d be real worried if they knew we burnt down a house after too much moonshine." She shrugged.  
  
Daryl agreed, "Yeah, Rick thinks they are watching all of us... Besides, I couldn't burn this place down, I just moved in.” He gestured above his head. “They call it the granny flat, above the garage.”   
  
Beth was too shocked to speak for a moment, then she pushed herself up from the drive and stood, a little shaky. “You moved in here! Daryl, you moved out of our house and didn’t tell no one?”  
  
Daryl scrambled to his feet too. “Beth, it’s just easier…”  
  
“Easier than living with your family?”  
  
Of course, he knew she had a temper, but he hadn’t expected this reaction. “Beth,” he reached towards her and she shook his hand away, just as he noticed two Alexandrians looking their way from across the street. “Beth, they’ll think I’m upsettin’ you,” he muttered and raised his eyebrows towards their audience.   
  
Beth grumbled quietly, “You are upsettin’ me… I know, I know, watch our reputation.” She gave a loud, false laugh and slapped his arm as if he’d made a joke, the slap was just a little harder than necessary.   
  
“Crazy woman!” Daryl said through a forced smile, then relaxed as their new neighbours went in seperate directions.   
  
Beth seemed to have calmed down a little, but she still stood with her hands on her hips. “We’ve all lived under the same roof for years now and you just moved out. Why’s that ‘easier’?”   
  
Daryl tried to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t bother her even more. “Well, those houses are gonna get real busy, everyone coming and going, an’ I’ll be getting back late with Aaron an’ stuff. And my bike’s here…”   
  
“Bike? You found a motorcycle here?”  
  
“Well, yeah, I’m fixin’ it up, it’s not ready yet.”  
  
Beth shook her head and smiled, “Daryl Dixon, you are leaving family and friends who love you... for a bike!”  
  
Daryl felt his heart thump as she said the word ‘love’, she really had no idea what she meant to him. That was a good thing, he reminded himself.   
  
He hoped he sounded nonchalant as he nodded down the street. “I’m only three doors down. Come visit when it gets too crazy at yours.”   
  
Beth looked down the street too, he was worried that she was thinking about going home, that would probably be for the best.  
  
Then he heard himself say, “Do you wanna see the bike?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Hope you like it so far, please let me know what you think.**

**I’m English, so there may be some English rather than American words in here.**

**However, Norman and Daryl both say bike and so do I! They’re not talking about 10 speeds.**

**I’m not sure about Flashbacks in Italics? Yes or No?**

**We get to see how Beth’s feeling in the next chapter.**  
**.**  
**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**  
**13th July 2020**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Daryl and Beth are settling into Alexandria. A little more from Beth's point of view...**  
**  
Daryl's got a new job, a new home and he's a building bike...**  
  
.  
  
After the sun outside, it was cooler and dimmer in the garage, it smelt strongly of oil and was crammed full of junk. “I wouldn’t have thought Aaron was a secret hoarder,” Beth said as she manoeuvered past boxes, motorcycle parts and registration plates.  
  
“House’s tidy,” Daryl confirmed, “I think they just come in here for wine.” He nodded to a wine rack by the door, a plastic recycling bin next to it.  
  
“So that’s their house,” Beth gestured to the door and then the stairs at the far side of the garage. Daryl's wings jacket was hung over the banister. “And you’re up there?”   
  
Daryl nodded as he uncovered the bike, “Needs a bit more work, but a lot of it was done. I put the handlebars on today.”   
  
“If anyone else said that, I probably wouldn’t believe them.” Beth had to stand a little closer to him to see the bike, which was nothing like his old one. It was nothing like any motorcycle she’d ever seen. “Do you have everything here to finish it?”   
  
“More than enough, I think. If I’m going out there, I feel safer on a bike than in a car, so I hope so.”  
  
“Anything’s better than walkin’, right?”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Beth tried to think of something else to say, but her head was worrying about him leaving them and she had a bad habit of saying stupid stuff to Daryl when she was distracted. “So, can I see your new place? The place you’ve deserted us for.” She hoped she sounded like she was teasing and not still upset.  
  
Beth thought Daryl didn’t seem too thrilled about the idea, but he shrugged, “Sure” and set off up the rather steep stairway, collecting his wings on the way. Beth followed and glanced up as he pulled a key on a chain out of his back pocket. That dragged her attention straight to his ass, always worth looking at even in baggy work pants. Dammit. She looked up and away, broad shoulders, muscled arms. Shit, when was she ever going to get over this stupid crush.

.

_While he was at her Father’s Farm, Beth didn’t know a great deal about Daryl Dixon. He rode a loud motorcycle, stole Nelly and somehow Andrea had shot him. She was sytruggling to deal with the violent, new world and the loss of half her family. It was only the time spent on the road after the farm was overrun that she began to handle life a little better. She was learning, but it was hard._  
  
_While in a restaurant where they hoped to find dried food, the group had come across more walkers than before, everyone had to fight and for the first time Beth killed two walkers consecutively. Her arms felt like lead, but shook too. Once there was no longer a threat, when everyone was taking a breath and preparing to camp in the dining room, she walked a little way from the group to get herself together._  
  
_That was probably the first time Daryl spoke directly to her. “Axe is a good choice a' weapon for you.”_  
  
_His voice was like gravel._  
  
_She looked at him, trying to work out if he was being sarcastic, her confusion must have shown on her face._  
  
_“That axe means you don’t have to get too close them, so you can get the taller ones too.” He explained then asked. “You used one before?”_  
  
_“My big brother taught me, he’d cut logs for the fire, I’d do the sticks.”_  
  
_“Yeah, my big brother gave me the shitty jobs too.” Daryl almost smiled. Beth was amazed, had she seen that before? She’d certainly never noticed his eyes before. Blue and scowling. They were so sexy... did she actually think that? At this time? When the world was falling apart._  
  
_Beth wanted to carry on the conversation but wasn't sure if he’d offer advice, so she didn’t quite ask, but told him, almost stammering, “I nearly got it stuck in the first one’s head, if I hadn’t got it out again, well…”_  
  
_“Takes a bit a’ practice, but I can sharpen the axe for you, that'll help.”_  
  
_“I can sharpen it, thanks though.”_  
  
_“I’ll do it, found a decent chef’s steel in the kitchen.”_  
  
_Beth interrupted him to claim she could sharpen her own axe, but Daryl carried on. “I know, but best to test the steel on an axe blade first, don't wanta slice my hand sharpening a knife. I’ll bring it back. Won’t keep it.” He wandered away to talk to Rick, leaving Beth with confused feelings._  
  
_That dining room was a pretty small place for everyone to bed down, exhausted Beth slept under a table that was fixed to the wall. When she woke, a sharpened axe had been put in her hand._

.

As Daryl held the door open, Beth slipped inside the apartment quickly, to get a little distance from him. She couldn’t bother him. They were friends, family, nothing more.  
  
“This can’t be a granny flat,” she declared. “A granny would never make it up those stairs, this place is maybe somewhere for the eldest son when he gets kicked out of college.”  
  
“You calling me a Frat Boy?” Daryl smirked as he washed his hands in the little kitchen area in one corner of the room.   
  
“You’ve called me worse,” Beth retorted with a grin. “Dumb college… girl, was it?”  
  
“All your fault. You forced me to drink moonshine.” Before Beth could reply, Daryl carried on, “So what do you think of the place?”  
  
“Very fancy, these houses must have cost a fortune.”   
  
His place was one big rectangular room, it had four little windows, which helped divide it into four sections. The kitchen was by the main door with shiny white units, there was a tiny dining spot opposite, and a seating area in a corner at the other end of the room, this had two leather bucket armchairs and a coffee table made to look like an old fashioned travelling chest. The far wall had two doors, with built-in cupboards, drawers and empty shelves on either side. Opposite the seating area was a double bed, with a built-in headboard and bedside tables. The built in furniture was painted a bold blue to contrast with the grey floors and walls.   
  
Unlike the houses they had been officially allocated, the apartment didn’t have curtains, ornaments or any decoration, the bed hadn’t even been made. There was a sleeping bag and pillow on the bed, Beth assumed he had used those last night.   
  
Did that show just how eager Daryl was to get away from them? From her? He could have had enough of babysitting. When they had finally gotten back to their family, everyone had thanked him for looking after her, had he just had enough of that? “Just friends, be friendly, be useful,” she said to herself.   
  
Beth realised a while ago that she had picked up a habit of fiddling with the bangles and bracelets and stuff that she wore to hide the scar on her wrist. She stuffed her hand in her jeans pocket to stop herself.   
  
Daryl had finished washing his hands and was shaking them in the sink. Beth was sure he considered drying them on his combats, but they were as oily as his hands had been, so he went across the room and opened one of the sliding doors at the far end. “Shower in here, toilet and sink there,” he nodded to the other door as he dried his hands on a towel from the shower room. “Before you ask, I took a shower, almost drown, those things waste so much water.” Daryl grumbled as Beth peeked into the wetroom, which had more shower heads and nozzles than she had ever seen in one place before.  
  
Beth knew he’d taken a shower from the second she saw him, his hair got fluffy when he had the chance to wash it. Deciding not to mention that, she commented, “Beats those cold prison showers though… is that your only towel? You gotta get more, and Daryl, you have to get proper bedding or you’ll ruin that mattress.”  
  
Daryl looked like he didn’t realise that, and as Beth had just made it up, she wasn’t surprised and added, “You need curtains too.”  
  
“Don’t need curtains.” Daryl objected.  
  
“You do,” Beth looked out at the house opposite. “They’re watching you, remember and you’ll end up trying to sleep in the day at some point. You just gonna wear sunglasses?” She saw Daryl glance at the wetroom, then the window and wondered if he’d forgotten about the windows after his shower. Maybe someone had seen too much already.   
  
Wandering away, Beth hid her blushes in the kitchen cabinets, which had a few things he might need.   
  
Daryl gave in, “I’ll find some curtains. I don’t want to take their stuff though, I know they’ve given everything to us, but still, don’t seem right.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll be bringing plenty back for them. We shared everything at the prison, it’ll be the same here... Are you going to cook and eat up here?”  
  
Daryl shrugged, “Eric’s cooking a lot while he’s stuck at home with his bad ankle, but I hoped you would all invite me to dinner too?”  
  
“Maybe,” Beth said airily, but she was rather relieved. “Look, there’s a brand new microwave in here. You'll never use it.” She gestured the tallest kitchen cabinet which held a mini-fridge too. “You could take this to the Pantry and get the stuff you need. Like a swap? Jessie said she’ll be there this afternoon, she’s looking for some walking boots for me.”

.

It was fun. In a strange way. She helped as Daryl manhandled the microwave down the stairs, around the junk in the garage and into a shopping trolley that Aaron had for some reason.   
  
Wheeling a microwave along the streets of Alexandria, earned them a few strange looks but Beth made sure she was polite and smiling. She could see Daryl was making an effort to be friendly too.  
  
Jessie was in the pantry as expected. She might have been surprised to have a microwave delivered in a shopping trolley, but she seemed pleased. “Thanks, could you leave it by the door? There might be a few takers for that by the end of the day. Where on earth did you find it?”  
  
While Daryl unloaded, Beth told Jessie about Daryl’s new place.   
  
“A few houses have apartments,” she told them, “I’ll get our people to check what’s stashed away in them. Daryl, do you need anything? Come take a look. Beth, I have your boots. Hope they fit.”   
  
Beth had to admit, they were certainly generous in Alexandria.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**I’m a bit obsessed with houses and homes, always enjoy the challenge of describing them.**  
  
**Back to Daryl next, with a little more action between them.**  
  
**Is Smut still called Lemons? Or am I old fashioned?**  
  
**.**  
  
**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**  
  
**18th July 2020**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday Everyone...**

  
**This was going to be a Smutty little fic, it's turning itself into a Goddamn Romance Novel, but it is building towards Smut too so please bear with me!**

.

It didn’t take long to fill the trolley with curtains, bedding, towels and some very expensive socks for hiking boots. Once Beth mentioned Daryl was the new Recruiter, Jessie seemed even more generous, adding a large shower gel in a trendy bottle and, once she found out Daryl had a kettle, a jar of instant coffee. 

“It’s dried out, you might need to chip away at the coffee, but it’s not too bad. No sugar though.”

Daryl thanked Jessie, then offered, “Aaron and me are going out there for people, but do we need anythin’ specific?”

“Ahh, just the usual, food, anything medical; antibiotics, painkillers, and the… well, the contraceptive pill.” Jessie looked pretty uncomfortable asking, Daryl just nodded and took care not to look at Beth. Jessie hurried on to change the subject, “Aaron brought back a truck full of camping supplies way back, do you need new boots? Sleeping bag?”

“Strong rucksack would be good. I’ll try fill it for ya.” 

As Jessie disappeared behind shelving, Daryl turned to Beth. “Anything else?”

“If you get anything else, you’ll need a bigger trolley.”

Once the rucksack was piled on top of his other stuff, they shared ‘thank yous’ again then Jessie waved them off saying, “And thank you for taking Eric’s place out there, he always seemed a little delicate for that job.”

He and Beth exchanged a side eye. Daryl assumed that was an example of ‘something well meaning but really offensive’, just like Aaron had talked about the day before. He

wondered what Jessie and the others thought about him, didn’t really matter anymore, his family knew him.

.

Rick was someone who Daryl wasn’t looking forward to telling about his new home, so of course, they ran into him as soon as they left the pantry. Just as any police officer would, Rick asked why they were pushing a shopping trolley, full of goodies, so Daryl had to explain. 

If Rick had concerns, he hid them. “We have three bathrooms, but still I had to wait in line this mornin’. Don’t blame you, brother. But make sure we keep in touch, right? Check in?”

Rick was obviously a busy man again, with no time to chat, he left Daryl and Beth, and headed into the pantry.  
  
.

Daryl expected Beth to leave as they reached Aaron’s house, but she helped him carry his new stuff through the side door, up the stairs and into the apartment.   
Most of the stuff from the pantry was brand new, Jessie had explained the housing development group was prepping the second batch of houses for sale, when the world ended. Daryl opened the packaging on a pack of curtains, inspected the fixings and rail on the wall and immediately felt out of his depth. 

Beth must have seen his confusion, “I swear these are easier than putting a bike together, but I’ll do the curtains, you put everything where you want it.”

Daryl didn’t have a problem with that but realised there was an issue, as he had to dodge around Beth who was climbing on the dining room chairs and stretching up to windows showing an enticing slice of stomach, that was so tempting that Daryl found the pale skin hard to ignore. 

He felt like he was having flashbacks to that one morning he had woken up to find his hand on Beth’s flat stomach, her hand over his hand. 

. 

_Of course, to be safe in their house in the cemetery, they had to share a bedroom. There were four bedrooms, one used by whoever might still be living there, so they could have seperated but it wasn't safe. Daryl had wanted Beth to make the decision, she had. “It might sound pathetic, but I doubt I could sleep alone.”_

_"_ _Don’t sound pathetic at all, we'd be crazy to split up.”_

_They chose a room at the front of the house, with a tiny shower room, but access to the roof of the front porch, just in case. Daryl claimed he was tired enough to sleep on the floor, Beth wasn’t having that. “We’ve spent a night together in the trunk of a car, Daryl, no need to worry about personal space right now. You must be as tired as I am, we need sleep.”_

_Maybe it was because they were tense about being in a new place, but for at least a couple of weeks they slept, poker-straight, on either side of the double bed. While Beth’s ankle healed they spent the days reading and studying a map, Beth played the beautiful piano and they both took time to mourn their losses and recover._

_At night they slept side by side, never moving. Until eventually, they relaxed... and they moved._

_Daryl woke one morning to find Beth had turned on her side and her face was barely an inch away from his, he got out of bed quickly and didn’t mention it._

_The second time he woke up face to face with her, he started a little, so she woke and they both looked a little embarrassed, as he scrambled out of the bed._

_They slept fully dressed, boots ready at the foot of the bed. Beth wore that yellow shirt she'd gotten from the golf course, it had faded and pulled out of shape after so much washing and wearing. Daryl blamed that shirt. It was the shirt's fault that he woke up one morning, with his hand flat on her bare stomach. He should have moved it, but her hand was on his, so he froze, even as his hand burned and his cock ached._

_It felt like hours, but it was probably minutes before Beth slowly began to wake. Her eyelashes flickered like Sleeping Beauty, her fingernails grazed the back of his hand, her long fingers tangled with his for a second or two, before he pulled away. Daryl said ‘sorry’ but his voice was so hoarse that she probably didn’t hear him._

_Later that morning, Daryl suggested that they leave the house, for the first time, as they were running low on food. Beth agreed quickly, he wondered if she might be thinking that she needed to get away from him and their strange, strained situation. Both of them agreed to return to the house in a couple of days if they needed to, but on the second day they passed a sign on the railway tracks, offering sanctuary, then the next day another sign with an addition from Maggie to Glenn. There was no question, they had to go to Terminus._

.

“Done!” Beth announced, with a huge grin as she finished putting up the last curtain. The room was definitely dimmer with thick grey curtains, but it was still bright enough for Daryl to see the chair she was standing on rock as Beth looked around.

He was close enough to grab the back of the chair and reach up to her waist as she stepped down. The chair clattered to the floor with the combined pressures. Beth, who probably would have been fine without his help, staggered against Daryl, then back against the dining table with a smothered “Oof”.

She was stuck between him and the table. Daryl needed to move but found he couldn’t, his resolve to keep away from her was gone, but he was frozen. He couldn’t make himself move away from her, but even stood thigh to thigh, chest to chest, he couldn’t convince himself to move in any positive way to touch her either. 

Daryl realised his eyes were locked on hers, he couldn’t look away but she didn’t look away either. He couldn’t move, it was Beth who moved. Carefully she reached to touch the front of his t-shirt, just fingertips touching his neck, that spot where his collarbones met. Then she must have stretched up, onto the balls of her feet. Her beautiful face got closer and her lips met his. Just.

Cautious, Beth pulled away and Daryl dragged in a breath, before this time his lips met hers. More this time. He let the tip of his tongue touch her lips and she let out a moan, opening her lips to him. Her tongue clashed against his, awkward maybe, but her other arm went up around his neck, she didn’t seem to mind. He wound his fingers into the golden hair at the back of her neck. He was actually kissing her, her hot mouth kissing him, actually touching Beth Greene! And she seemed happy about that? 

With an awkward sort of shuffle and a hand on the table as leverage, Beth boosted herself upon to the table, which he’d been pressing her against. He lost her lips in the process and had chance to look at her, her lips were apart, moist, dragging in breaths, her eyes wide and wild. 

She sat on the little table, settling in, reaching out to pull him closer, still clutching at the neck of the grimy t-shirt he’d been wearing all damn day. He was amazed that she was pulling him to her, he stood between her thighs, as she lifted her knees to scrape his hips and reached to kiss him. 

He released the hair at the back of her neck to touch her throat, her shoulder, bare arms, back to her hair. Needing her closer, he moved the hand that was flat on the table to her beautiful ass, grabbing too hard, pulling her to him. 

Was this actually happening or had his desperate need for this girl, finally driven him to crazed hallucinations? 

Dreaming or not he had to see her face, her reaction to his touch. Dragging in a breath, he lowered his forehead to hers, watching her eyes on his as she ran her hands up his arms. 

His hands dropped to her knees, he paused, she could push him away but her small hand covered one of his, squeezed a little then went back to his collar, neck, throat, she turned her head to the side a little as she claimed another kiss. 

That kiss was gentle, but his hands were hard on the top of her thighs now, the texture of tight, new denim against his palms. She made a small sound, almost a moan as his thumbs pressed into her inner thighs. 

“Daryl!” Beth gasped.

.

“Daryl!” Aaron yelled from the garage downstairs.

Immediately shocked, Daryl reacted to a shout as he always did. Tearing himself away from Beth, he dropped one hand to his belt, checking his knife was there, before he yanked the apartment door open then picked up his bow, which was ready and waiting propped by the door. 

He reached the top of the stairs and below he saw Aaron, bottle of wine in hand. 

“Shit, sorry man! There’s no emergency.”

“Fuck…” breathed Daryl as he sank to the top step, the apartment door unable to close against his back.

“Sorry, I called a couple of times, you OK?”

“Jus' recoverin’ from a heart attack, don’ mind me.”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted dinner." Aaron sounded sheepish. "Eric cooked a ton.”

Confused at the total change of situation, Daryl replied automatically. “That’d be good, thanks.”

“OK, no rush. See you in ten minutes or so?”

“Yeah.... Err, Aaron, could I bring someone?”

“To dinner?”

“Hmm hmm,” Daryl almost regretted asking, but he was very aware of Beth in the room behind him. Had she moved from that table?

“Sure, I’ll grab another bottle, see you soon.” Aaron looked intrigued, Daryl could imagine him sharing this conversation with Eric, who would be much more curious.

.

Beth had moved off the table, picked up the fallen chair and looked a little flushed as Daryl returned to the room. Her hair was mussed, her lips red, was that because of his beard? Damn, he should shave. She looked incredible, just a little wanton and maybe a little embarrassed. He stared for a good minute before he could speak. “Do you wanna come for dinner?” 

“Sure... thanks for asking for me.” Now even she looked shy. 

Irritated because he couldn’t act normal in front of the girl, Daryl excused himself to get changed in the little bathroom. The man in the mirror looked like a wild animal, why the hell hadn't she slapped him and run away? 

It dawned on him that he had asked her to dinner, and she’d said yes. He needed to calm down, and at least try to act like a human being in front of her. 

.

Daryl left the bathroom to find Beth sitting in one of his armchairs putting on her new boots. She had tidied her hair and pulled on a cardigan, presumably from the big bag that was now on his coffee table. 

She looked a little worried when she saw him. “Your shirt looks smart, and jeans without holes! Do they change for dinner? Should I?”

“No, no, it's just that I've been crawling around on a garage floor all day, was getting real messy. You look great. Always do.”

Beth smiled and looked pleased, “Thank you.” Just a couple of steps and she was closer to him, “Daryl?”

“Hmm.”

“Just one sec…” Pushing up onto her toes, Beth kissed him, ever so gently, those pretty lips pressed against his, smiling as they touched. She lowered herself with a shrug, maybe an embarrassed grin. “Just wanted to check that actually happened.” 

“Thought I mighta’ been dreaming?” Daryl admitted.

“So, that was good, we’re good?”

“Yeah and yeah.”

She was properly smiling now, confident even. “So, we should do that again?”

“Yeah…”

“After dinner?”

“Yeah.” Say something other than ‘Yeah’ you idiot, he yelled internally. “You can be dessert!” he blurted out. 

Beth let out a shout of laughter, he realised what he’d just said and blushed like a fool. 

.

As Daryl led Beth into the kitchen, Aaron and Eric turned as one to see who he’d brought for dinner. He couldn’t tell if they were surprised, both were way too polite for that. Beth got hugs from both of them and she thanked them for the invitation. 

Daryl realised he needed to really up his game on polite, small-talk, these three were experts.

“Dinner smells great.” Beth was all smiles.

“My beef casserole!” Eric boasted.

“Beef!” Daryl and Beth blurted out.

“Beef is a little exaggeration,” Aaron pointed out, “Stop showing off!” He added to Eric.

“What is it?” Beth asked and Daryl could understand her nerves. Surely Alexandria wasn’t going to turn into Terminus!

“We’re trying to work out a better name.” Aaron continued, “No-Beef Casserole, Beefless Casserole.”

“It’s just fresh veggies, whatever pulses to fill it out and a really good beef stock cube, almost in date… but no meat. Sorry.” Eric admitted, “Red wine helps...” 

Relieved, Daryl promised again, “I really will bring you some rabbits.”

.

Dinner went well, or at least Daryl thought so, he made sure he was polite, used a napkin again, and joined in the chat as much as he could. Eric and Aaron were a great help, always having a topic of conversation and he got to sit opposite Beth, so enjoyed seeing her smile, eyes bright even though she drank more water than wine.

It was only after they had eaten that Beth mentioned the problems she’d had at the school earlier that day. She told Aaron and Eric how she had wanted to talk to the older kids and let them know what it was like outside these walls. Daryl thought she explained her position well, but he saw Eric nod to Aaron and thought Beth might not get the support she was hoping for from him.

“But Beth, these people are scared.” Aaron tried to explain. “They don’t the kids what the adults don’t know, or what they dare not know.”

Daryl thought that Beth wanted to argue with Aaron, but she wasn’t, maybe she didn’t want to be rude.

“Was it Mrs Miller you were dealing with?” Aaron asked. Beth just nodded. “Might be worth avoiding her, discuss it with Deanna, she makes those kind of decisions here. Or maybe Maggie could put your point of view forward, she’s quite the politician, your sister.” 

“Yeah,” Beth spoke quietly. Daryl knew she was upset, he thought Aaron and Eric knew she was upset too, as they both went quiet, he just wasn’t sure why.

“I’ll talk to Maggie,” Beth eventually said. “I ain’t really talked to her for a while.” She shrugged. “Everything’s so busy here.” 

It was Eric who spoke. Daryl wanted to say the right thing, but it was Eric who was able to. “Beth, honey, settling into any new place is weird, after what you've all been through, this has to be the weirdest experience. But you have your family here. I hope it won’t be long before you feel right at home.” 

She shared the smallest of smiles and under the table, Daryl felt her calf press against his, he realised that might be an apology. “Thanks Eric, you’re right. Maybe… maybe I just need to catch up with Maggie, I’ve not seen her at all today and only at that party yesterday.” 

Aaron and Eric both agreed with her, Daryl tried not to be a selfish bastard and nodded too as he saw his time with her disappear. 

There was a mild argument between the three of them as Beth wanted to help clear away dinner before she left, the disagreement settled by Eric who made her promise that on her next visit she would have to wash-up before she left. 

Aaron was back in Daryl’s good books when he insisted Daryl walked Beth home, even though she was only a couple of houses down the street. He was going to be able to spend a little more time with her tonight. 

.  
 **.**  
 **Apologies to Daryl, but I do feel putting up curtains would be beyond even him!**

**.**

**Little bit of kissin', little more on the way!**

**.**

**Thanks for the comments, Kudos and Alerts so far. Please let me know what you think...**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**   
**24th July 2020**


	4. Chapter 4

**So in Chapter 3 we finally had a little kissin', we had Aaron and Eric, and now Beth's off to see her sister...**  
 **.**  
 **Switching POV, I think it makes sense!**  
.  
.  
Generally Alexandria got really quiet after dark, especially the night after a party. Beth saw no one on her walk down to the house that she was sharing with Maggie and the rest of the family. Daryl had collected his crossbow, so in her opinion she was as safe as it was possible to be as she walked by his side. After the cosy cheer of Eric and Aaron’s kitchen, the street seemed darker than she would have expected. She felt that she should keep her voice down to avoid disturbing anyone.

“Sorry Daryl, I feel like a bit of a wuss, running home to see my sister.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. This place is the closest thing to normality since your farm. It’s gonna mess with your head. It’s messin’ with mine.” 

“I did enjoy today though.” Daryl just nodded, Beth took a deep breath. “Are you busy tomorrow? Could I see you?” She just saw a flicker of a smile through the darkness.

“Sure, I’ll be home, just workin’ on the bike.”

“I’ll see you after morning school,” Beth grinned up at him, then realised he was raising a wave to Maggie and Glenn who were sat out in front of their house. 

Maggie wasn’t too worried about disturbing the peace. “Beth! You missed dinner, where have you been?”

“Sorry Maggie, it’s not like I could send a text!”

Under his breath, Daryl murmured, “Good Night, have fun,” and turned to go back home.

Feeling more foolish than ever, Beth waved goodbye to Daryl and joined her sister to be greeted by a stream of questions from her, “What’s going on? Where’ve you been? Is Daryl not saying Hello?” 

Beth managed to say that Daryl had moved out.

“Yeah, Rick said he had, but he could still stop by. Glenn, will you go after him? Make sure he knows he has to come to dinner tomorrow.” Glenn obediently trotted off after Daryl, and Maggie turned back to Beth who sank into Glenn’s vacated chair. “Can you be here for dinner with us tomorrow? It’s my turn to cook. Glenn’s helping.”

Beth felt a little sorry for Glenn, but kept an eye on him and Daryl further down the street, Daryl seemed to be nodding so hopefully he was eating with them tomorrow. 

Maggie continued, “Rosita made dinner tonight, it was amazing, we have to do better. Did you eat at Aaron’s? How was it? Is Daryl ok over there?” 

“Jeez, Maggie! One question at a time please!”

Glenn returned, offering to get beers. Beth said no thanks but was quite surprised and pleased that he offered a drink to her.

Maggie declined too, “I’ll grab one when I come in, I just want to chat with Bethy for a while.” 

As Glenn went inside, Maggie leant back in her chair, “I heard you've had an eventful day.”

Beth was relieved it was dark on the porch as she felt a blush burn her face, did Maggie know she’d kissed Daryl? Surely not. How could she?

“...and so she went to speak to Deanna.”

Beth realised Maggie had carried on speaking while she was worried about Daryl. “Sorry, what?” 

“Deanna managed to calm her down… Mrs Miller. Beth, are you listening to me? The teacher went to complain about you to Deanna, said you wanted to terrify the kids with horror stories from outside!” 

“Maggie, you know I wouldn’t…”

“Of course I do and Deanna knows you wouldn’t scare the kids either, but all these people are scared…”

“Aaron said exactly the same…”

“We’ve told Deanna what it’s really like out there, she is working on educating some of the adults.” Maggie sighed. “But we’ve told them about cannibals and tanks tearing down prison walls. Of course they’re scared, I am, that’s why I want us to get settled in here, be safe.”

Beth nodded, “I get it, I do. Sorry, I won’t rock the boat. Should I go back to the school?”

“If you want to, maybe just for a couple of days a week. Can I ask you to do something to help out our family, rather than Alexandria?”

“Sure…”

“They have two Doctors and a better medical facility than we’ve ever had. We all know a little, but it’s just First Aid really, could you learn what you can from them? I know Doctor Pete isn’t exactly pleasant, but if he can teach you how to stop someone we love from bleeding out then he’s worth dealing with.” 

“You think I can do that?” Beth felt a flush of pride.

“Sure you can, I wouldn’t have asked, but you said you were interested.”

“I am, thanks!”

Maggie grinned and tipped her beer bottle to Beth before finishing the last of the drink. “So did you eat at Aaron’s? How did you end up there?”

Beth hesitated, trying to work out what she was going to say. “Well I saw Daryl, so went to see why he skipped the party.”

“You really thought Daryl was going to go?”

“He said he would.” Beth shrugged, “And then I found out he’s got that new place, but it’s not set up like our houses were, so I helped.”

“And then you had dinner…” 

Beth was worried about the confused look on Maggie’s face, “Well, dinner with Aaron and Eric… and Daryl.” 

Maggie had an almost Eureka moment, “Was this a double date?!”

“Maggie, shush, you’ll have everyone out here.” Beth could hear Abraham’s booming voice from inside the house.

“Oh my God!” 

“Nothing’s happened Maggie!”

“But will it?”

Beth just scowled, not sure what to say.

“You know when we met up with the two of you after Terminus, Rosita and Tara both thought you were together, I said ‘No way!’. I didn’t want to bother you with gossip. But were you with Daryl then? He just doesn’t seem like your type!”

“So, have all your boyfriends been 'your type' just like Glenn?” Beth found herself getting defensive.

“Oh, so Daryl Dixon is your boyfriend!”

“Shit, no. Maggie! It’s too soon to say anything is happening. Please, don’t say anything.”

“You really like him?”

“Well... Yeah…” 

“And is he actually interested?”

“Maggie!” 

“I’m not being rude, but you do know how many women Daryl Dixon has been with since we’ve known him?” 

Beth was confused, did Daryl have relationships that she didn’t know about? “No? There’s been no one?”

“Exactly, if he’s interested, then he’s serious. Make sure you are too. You can’t just be flirting with him.”

Offended at first, Beth nearly stood and walked away from her sister until Maggie grabbed her hand. “Sister, I love you, but Daryl’s like family too. It will be a horrible situation if this doesn’t work out. You’re not a kid anymore.” 

Gripping her sister’s hand, Beth remembered Daryl’s lips on hers, the way she felt with his hands hard on her thighs, but more than that, the way he’d looked at her at dinner. “No, I’m not a kid anymore. I’m serious too Maggie, have been for a while.”

“Wow, damn!” Maggie stood and hugged her sister tight. She laughed, “Now I really need a drink, come and get one?”

“Please don’t tell everyone.”

“I won’t, I won’t but, there are no secrets around here for long, Beth.” 

“I know, but just for tonight... Nothing’s really happened, I need to know for sure before people start thinking things. Maybe I’m gonna go…” Beth hesitated, “Err, I might not be here in the morning. I might go see Daryl.” 

“Too much information… I need a drink!”

.

About thirty minutes later, Beth was cursing Daryl Dixon, why didn’t he have a doorbell? How was she supposed to let him know that she was stood outside the garage that led to his apartment? 

Was it about midnight? There was no light from his place, were the curtains working really well or was he not home? Had he gone back to Aaron and Eric’s? No light from there either.

Damn!

She regretted changing from her jeans and boots, it was getting chilly out here. She couldn’t try the big garage door, it would wake the dead. And that happened these days.

Carefully she tried the side door again, twisting the handle a little more. The door opened with a clunk, why didn’t that happen the first time? The garage was pitch black, Beth grabbed for the flashlight she’d left at the top of her bag. She could hear footsteps, fast and heavy from above, surely Daryl wouldn’t just shoot an arrow into the darkness.

“It’s me, it’s me, it’s me.” She managed to gasp as Daryl appeared through the door. She held the flashlight to shine to the ceiling, not wanting to blind him and make him react too strongly.

“Fuck…” he huffed out the word as he sat heavily on the stairs, “Beth?”

“Hey?”

There was a moment of them both just catching their breath.

“Everything ok?” Daryl seemed more surprised, than pleased to see her.

“I'm fine, I just wanted to see you.” 

“Oh!” Now he looked pleased.

Boosted a little, Beth asked “Could I come up?”

“Sure,” Daryl held open the door, and Beth noticed he didn’t take his eyes off her as she climbed the steep stairs. As she passed him to go inside, he growled, “You’re wearin’ a skirt.”

“Yeah,” Beth hoped she hadn’t gone overboard. It was just a denim skirt with a lilac vest top, not too short, not too strappy, she even had a long cardigan on which was beginning to feel quite warm all of a sudden.

“Just never seen you in a skirt before.” 

“Well, you would have done, if you’d shown up at that party last night.” 

Maybe Daryl didn’t say he was enjoying seeing her in a skirt, but his eyes did. WIth a little smile, Beth slipped off her too-warm cardigan and left it with her bag on the little dining table. She joined Daryl in the middle of the room, it happened so easily, he raised a hand to her waist, she stepped closer and they were kissing. 

Beth Greene was kissing Daryl Dixon as if it was the most normal thing in this weird world.

.

Daryl’s head was spinning, Beth was here, in his arms, pressing against him, sharing eager kisses and clearly not too worried about his hard cock being pressed into her waist.

He’d spent the last hour or so trying to recall the details of their first kiss. Had he been too rough with her? She’d certainly pulled him closer, he remembered her wild excited eyes, those delicious little sounds she had made.

Daryl was seriously considering a cold shower before trying to sleep, when he heard the door below open, and there she was. She needed new batteries in her flashlight, the glow it gave off was pathetic, she looked like a little flame in the darkness. A burning flame asking if she could come upstairs.

He’d seen Beth Green in rags and she’d looked beautiful, it was a shock to see her so clean, golden hair down, wearing a skirt, with legs. Well she’d always had legs, but fucking hell! Her legs! 

And she was here!

He’d managed to distract himself and pulled back from the kiss, taking a deep breath and realising that his hands were now under her shirt roaming on her bare back, her arms were linked behind his neck, as if she wanted to be even closer to him. 

As he pulled back, she looked a little surprised, but dragged in a breath and bit her bottom lip. She looked so fucking glorious, Daryl felt himself almost grin down at her. She grinned back at him, “Could I stay here tonight?” 

“Sure…” Was all he managed to say.

Weirdly, Daryl felt he just needed a minute away from her to process this. 

She was staying. Here. Tonight! He needed a minute.

“Did... did you lock the door?”

Beth blinked. “Downstairs?”

“I’ll be a sec, just wanna lock up.” And he ran.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **In the promo for Still, Norman Reedus said Beth was “a flame in the darkness” for Daryl. Loved that quote! He also said something about an apple on a tree and a glimmer of hope. But he does love to ramble!**  
 **.**  
 **Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate the comments.**  
 **Next two chapters are done, I just need to keep checking them.**  
 **.**  
 **FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**  
 **29th July 2020**


	5. Chapter 5

**A booty call? Beth’s just turned up at Daryl’s place at midnight…**  
 **.**  
 **Switching POV’s through this chapter**  
.  
.

Downstairs, Daryl checked the door, opened it and locked it again, then told himself he really needed to go back upstairs. He paused and considered the wine rack, a bottle might make this easier, but maybe he and Beth were past that.

Why was he stood downstairs, leaving her upstairs? Right, go upstairs.

.

Once he got there, Beth was sitting on the end of his bed, looking a little nervous. Her nerves made him a little less edgy.

“You been decorating?” She asked nodding at the battered standard lamp he’d put in the corner of the room. It was an ugly wooden stand, with a weak lightbulb, so he’d left the shade where he’d found it in the garage below.

“Needed it to read the maps Aaron gave me.” He’d spread the maps around the coffee table and the other armchair, so the bed was probably the only place for her to sit rather than a choice.

“It makes this place cosy,” she smiled up at him.

Daryl wanted to ask why she was here, but tried a more circuitous route. “So, you talked to Maggie?”

“Yeah, she’s good. Umm, she knew about the school stuff, it’s all sorted out, I think.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah… she knows there’s something happening… with us…”

It took Daryl a moment to register that. “Is Maggie gonna kill me?”

“No! Daryl!”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure! She might be mad though, if this becomes trouble… whatever this is.”

Daryl sat heavily on the bed beside her. “Is this gonna be trouble?”

Beth actually shrugged… “It seems right. To me, it seems right.”

This time, he kissed her. This time, he wasn’t worried if he should kiss her or not.

It was easy. His arm went across her body to sink into the mattress, she took a tight hold of his shoulders, and he pulled her and himself up the bed. He was above her, still kissing her before either of them knew what was happening. He could hardly believe that Beth was beneath him, on his bed, arching her body to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She felt amazing beneath him, but was he crushing her? He moved on to his side, still kissing, still pressed close to her. At first he just held her waist, stroked her stomach, but when his palm reached her breast, she moaned into his mouth.

Through her shirt and bra he could feel her nipple, tight and hard. Easing out of his kiss and studying her face, he circled the hardness with his thumb, thrilled at her gasp.

He had hardly realised that she had released a few buttons of his shirt and her hand was touching his chest. Gently exploring. He let his hand slip beneath her shirt, smooth, smooth skin, so unlike his battered body. There was a slight scratch of lace beneath his palm, the tight nipple, there to tease.

She was pressing her chest into his, through too many layers he could feel one nipple, hard against his chest. Thrilled at her reaction, he cupped the other breast, wishing he could see the hard nipple which had escaped the lace. As he teased the nub between his fingers, she moaned his name. Nothing sounded better than that.

It felt right to check even though he was pretty sure she wouldn't say no. Lifting her shirt a little he asked, “Could I?”

She slipped another button on his shirt, “Would you?”

Immediately awkward, Daryl grimaced a little, “I'm a mess,” he mumbled.

“Me too, just skin and bone a little while ago.”

“No, it’s not the same… I’m just…” Daryl realised he didn’t need to explain, her fingertips ran over the three cigarette burns that he had clustered on his chest. “That’s not the worst of it,” he admitted as he pulled away from her.

“These aren’t for you to be ashamed of, Daryl. It was him? Your Dad? Right?”

Daryl nodded, miserable memories overtaking him, he was unable to look at her face.

He was surprised to see her reach to her wrist and pull off the bracelets she always wore. “This is what I’m ashamed of. Giving up. This was my fault.”

All he could say was “No,” he reached for her wrist, pulling it to his lips and kissing the fading scar there. He caught her eye, angry that she blamed herself. “You’re different now, this ain’t your fault. It was a lifetime ago.”

“And your scars are from someone else's lifetime. It’s not on you.” Pushing herself up, she sat and looked at him. “I just wanna touch you, have your skin next to mine.”

Angry with himself, Daryl laid back on the bed, his forearm on his forehead. He knew she was right, he did try to forget the scars, but his first shower in ages had made them seem so conspicuous, yet again.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was so quiet. “I shouldn’t be asking you to do something’ you don't want to. You wouldn’t push me.”

“No, I’m sorry, ‘am being an ass. I don’t want that bastard to ruin my life, I gotta get past this.”

She considered him with her head to one side. “Silly suggestion? We could turn the light off?”

Daryl smirked. “Nah, girl, I wanna see you.”

She was biting her bottom lip and smiling, just looking bold and brave. “You still wanna see me?” Beth held the bottom of her t-shirt and Daryl was too surprised to reply. He just blinked.

.

Beth’s emotions were everywhere, she’d been brave and gone to Daryl. The kisses were amazing, his body against hers felt wonderful, his hands on her breasts, there was a new pulse between her legs, oh my God.

But now he was hurting, his past haunting him.

She was very aware that his Father was not a good man. They had shared a bedroom for weeks and though he had been careful not to show his back or those burns, she had seen glimpses. Some things he said didn’t seem right. His relationship with Merle. Her own Father’s empathy with Daryl, Carol too.. Beth had put two and two together and hated that she was right.

Could he get past this? Could she help him get past this?

“Nah, girl, I wanna see you,” was probably the most flirty thing Daryl had ever said.

Her only hesitation was her body. She was stronger than ever, but they had been on starvation rations not so long ago. They all had taken time to eat carefully at Alexandria, she knew she looked healthier than she had and, of course Daryl’s body issues were worse than hers. She could do this.

“You still wanna see me?” He didn’t say yes, she wouldn’t have expected him to.

Screw it! She scrambled a little to get off the bed and stood close to him, took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head.

The look on Daryl’s face made her pleased with her action. “Oh, Beth… You're beautiful, girl.”

She smiled at him, but his eyes were on her body, which had been the plan. She reached a hand out to him, thinking ‘Please come to me.’

He did.

He grabbed her hand and swung his legs off the bed, looking up at her. In the dim light, his eyes glowed, boosting her confidence. She guided the hand she held to her waist, his other hand slipped around her too, and she was thrilled to step between his legs. He was in the perfect position to drop gentle kisses along the top of her breasts.

Looking up he gave the ghost of a grin. “Thought you were a good girl, Beth Greene… Black lacy underwear?”

“You like it?”

Beth heard him mumble something positive, between his kisses. Eager to keep the conversation light, she grinned, “Well black lace is very practical, washes much better than girly white stuff. I didn’t wear it for you at all.” She was relieved her voice sounded blase and didn’t waiver too much.

“Oh, really?” Daryl murmured, still dropping his kisses, with his rough hand still stroking her back, his other hand not moving, just holding the outside of her knee, brushing against her skirt.

Beth’s breasts ached for more attention, but his kisses just missed them, just.

The voice in her head came back, loud and clear. Screw it!

Beth moved back, just a little, his hands stilled, his kisses stopped. She was a little too thin for this skirt, it wasn't too tight, so it was easy to open the brass button at the waist right in Daryl’s eyeline. She reached for the zip too.

“Ahh, fuckin’... Jesus… hell… Beth!” He put a hand on her’s, trying to slow her. “Be sure, Beth.”

“I’m sure. If you want me?”

He gazed up at her, “I just ain’t got the right words to tell you how much I want you.”

.

Daryl figured they were the right words. Beth kissed him hard enough to make his knees shake. Thank fuck he was sitting down.

He had one hand helping her unzip and pull down that cute little skirt, but the other was on her ass, grabbing hard enough to bruise and stopping the skirt from coming down. She was laughing through her kiss, “Le’ go!”

Finally, between them, Beth was able to step out of the denim, it was left crumpled on the floor. Her arms looped around his neck as she moved her knees to either side of his thighs.

Daryl finally realised that maybe he needed to stop worrying about going too far, too fast with Beth. “Matching underwear? Fuck, girl, look at you!”

“You should thank Alexandria,” she grinned.

“I will!”

If she had sat touching him, he would have been struggling not to come in his jeans, but she held herself above him. Sweet, little titties in the most perfect position. Teasing a nipple through the lace was not enough, he dragged down one bra strap far enough to release her pretty pink nub showing hard against creamy pale skin. He ran his thumb over it, before sucking the tight nub and tender flesh into his mouth, hearing her moan.

He’d watched her pretty ass so many times, hidden away by tight denim, it was such a fucking thrill to slip his hand into the back of her panties. Also black and lacy, thank you Alexandria. One perfect smooth ass cheek was a perfect handful, bliss.

“You still think I’m a good girl?”

“You’re still a fuckin’ angel. A sexy, horny as hell, angel!” It felt amazing to make her laugh, then moan as he grazed his teeth against a tight nipple. Felt even better, when he lay back on the bed, pulling her on top of him.

She was on all fours above him. The room temperature must have shot up by ten degrees. And damn, now only his hands could touch all that beautiful skin on offer. His long sleeved shirt was becoming a pain.

Her breast filled his mouth, good old gravity did the work as he sucked gently, tongue teasing. He moved his hands along the backs of her thighs, her muscles hard, but skin oh, so soft. He realised she could get pretty uncomfortable in her position, and he was ridiculously warm. Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her onto her back and sat up.

She laid back for a second, chest heaving. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, compared to her arrival that night when she had looked beautiful and sweet in a little skirt and cardigan; she was now sexy and dishevelled, hair mussed, bra twisted and one breast showing, marked red, as was her mouth, chin and neck. Panties covering a sweet looking mound that he had yet to explore.

“Fuck,” he grumbled as he struggled with the buttons on his cuffs, he had to move his attention from her or he’d never get this shirt off.

“Daryl?”

“You were right, I’m boiling in this!”

At least she didn’t say ‘I told you so’, she shuffled up the bed a little, trying to tidy her hair from her face and looking away from him.

Was she giving him a bit of privacy?

Relieved he dumped his shirt on the floor, his jeans were too warm too, but it was way too soon to take them off.

Was she looking a little anxious?

He moved to her side, and was pleased that she turned to kiss him, but she tugged at the bra strap that he’d pulled down, as if she wanted to cover herself. “Please don’t…” he murmured and covered her breast with his hand. Face to face, inches apart he did see her blush, but she did kiss him again and reached to his arms.

He moved over her a little, enjoying skin against skin, gently teasing her nipple as they kissed. Maybe not as gentle as he thought, she gasped a little, almost winced.

“Beth, I’m sorry, sorry. Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, and Daryl dipped his head to kiss her breast, definitely careful this time, his tongue barely touched her nipple. A little moan from her, was she uncomfortable? He looked back to her face. “Real sensitive? Huh?”

She nodded and whispered, “Makes me ache.”

Daryl was confused for a moment, then realised she was moving her thighs together, biting her lip. “Ahh, girl, you’re aching?”

She sat up, looking very awkward. Daryl felt uncomfortable too. Was she nervous now? She had been so bold.

Fuck, he needed to remember it had been a long time for her as well as him. He didn’t want to think about anything she might have done before. Right now was more important.

Sitting up too, he moved his arm around her back. “Is this okay, can I hold you?”

She nodded, leaning into him but still keeping her face down. “I think I just need to breathe.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. There’s no rush here. I don’ wanna make a mess o’ this.”

“You’re not makin’ a mess, I just need to get myself together.”

Daryl had to admit that getting himself together seemed like a good idea too. He was sitting holding her, playing with her hair, memories of kissing her, memories of her moans, if this all went wrong he still had that.

“I was so sure!” She looked up at him, huffing out a breath. “I am sure, I wanted you for so long, it was weird for it all to be working… It was working.”

“Girl, if it’s too weird, I get it. But when you’re sure, if ever you’re sure, I’m here waitin’. Don’ worry about that. I want whatever makes you happy. I’m goin’ nowhere.”

He still had his arms around her, but she was scowling up at him, he tried to pull away, but she was holding his arms tight. “Don’ let go…” she murmured.

Still scowling, she actually asked, “Could you kiss me? Please?”

“Beth? No…”

They were still holding onto each other, in the middle of his fancy new bed. Her tongue flicked out to dampen her lips, she angled her head just a little. “Please…”

His head was screaming ‘Be careful’ but his lips touched hers, gentle, careful. Was she relaxing? Was he?

Her arms tightened around him, her beautiful body turning towards his.

He thought it was her that laid back on the bed, he was sure he wouldn’t have moved her. “You okay girl, is this okay? Beth?”

“Yes, it’s lovely, yes… please… Daryl, I’m sorry. I ache for you, please.”

“Tell me, Beth. What do you want from me, girl...”

She arched up to kiss him again and took his hand. Daryl didn’t take his eyes off her face, she looked nervous, but oddly determined as she moved his hand down her stomach to the top of her panties. “Please would you touch me?”

Daryl tried to say something but only managed a mumble as he, ever so slowly, moved his hand over her panties to cup her. Through the flimsy material, his fingers could feel the damp heat from her, he added a little pressure through his palm. So sensitive, Beth opened her mouth in a silent gasp, her eyes wide.

“Ask me again, sweetheart.”

“Please.”

“Ask me,” he murmured.

“Please, touch me.”

He grazed one finger along the elastic of her panties, then again just letting one finger underneath the lace, nowhere near her center, because teasing her was a delight.

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**Lots of teasing going on!**

**Sorry, but this was the best place to break… next chapter by the weekend. Promise I’ll explain Beth’s feelings then!**

**Thanks so much for the comments and kudos, please let me know what you think...**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**   
**5th August 2020**


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting from where we left off…**

**.**

  
_“Ask me again, sweetheart.”_

_“Please.”_

_“Ask me,” he murmured._

_“Please, touch me.”_

_He grazed one finger along the elastic of her panties, then again just letting one finger underneath the lace, nowhere near her center, because teasing her was a delight._

As he teased, Daryl tried to think calmly, he’d not done this for a while, side by side wouldn’t work. He wanted to see Beth’s beautiful face, all her reactions showed on there, he couldn’t miss that. He wanted to see her pussy too, the glimpse of blonde curls wasn’t enough, he wanted to see his fingers slipping into her. 

Torturing himself as well as her, he slipped his hand lower, brushing his fingertips against damp swollen lips and feeling the damp panties rub against the back of his hand. He wouldn’t let his fingers slip inside her until he could see, but he slid his damp fingertips higher, brushing against her clit as she arched her body. He stole the gasp from her lips, with a deep kiss. 

As he let fingers tease around the nub, he murmured in her ear, “Does that work for you? That good?”

Beth made a positive hum and happy with the reaction, Daryl kissed her hard. When he pulled away he kept his face close to hers. “Girl, we need to get comfortable, want you to come for me, wanna watch you come too.” 

Beth nodded, maybe a little surprised, eyes wide, snatching breaths in as Daryl ran his hands over her breasts, easing them over the lace, dark pink nipples on show. He had no idea why that looked so incredibly horny, a black frame for her creamy-white titties. 

“Gotta leave the bra on, but these have got to come off, I gotta see you girl.” He hooked a finger in the side of the panties, and waited for her nod of eager agreement. Up on his knees now, he slipped the lace down her legs, not looking back at her until he reached her knees. 

When he made himself look, he had to stop and stare. Perfect pale skin, thighs pressed together topped by a delicious mound of blonde curls. “Girl, Beth… What a sight girl, you're amazing. Too good to touch but I got to…”

.

Daryl let his fingers brush through the flattened curls, barely touching the skin, Beth wriggled little. She wasn’t sure if this was in anticipation or frustration. As Daryl looked back at her she flashed a grin. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Dixon.” 

“Then I’ll be real nice to you.” He promised.

Moving down the bed, Daryl pulled the panties all the way off, crumpled them into a ball and threw them like a slam dunk off the end of the bed. Beth snickered, but wasn’t exactly sure why he was moving away from her. He was knelt up now, at the foot of the bed, then edging closer moving her legs to one side.

“Never doubted you were a real blonde, Greene!”

“Daryl Dixon!” She sputtered out laughter. “That is so rude.”   
  
“Gonna get a lot ruder, girl. Spread your legs wide for me, wanna see your pussy, wanna watch my fingers slide into you.” 

Beth could feel her cheeks on fire, but she realised she wanted to do exactly as he’d asked, she nodded, and shuffled a little on the bed, unsure how to get quite where he wanted her.

“Even your blushes are beautiful. Okay girl, swing your leg over here, pref’ably without kicking me in the face.” She hesitated for a second then lifted her leg, Daryl did have to lean back to avoid a foot in the face, but she did manage to pause and wiggle her toes in front of his nose. He grabbed her foot and sucked her little toe into his mouth, making her squeal. 

“Foot fetish? Dixon?”

“Maybe later…” Daryl grinned as he guided her foot to the bed, her legs were spread either side of his knees. “Jus’ concentratin’ on your pussy right now. Look at you, fuck, c’mere.” His big rough hands took hold of her hips, tugging her towards him. 

Beth's thighs were open, resting over his thighs, utterly exposed to his hungry gaze. She felt excitement winning over embarrassment. 

“Jeez, girl, I could just sit here lookin’ at you,” Daryl dragged his hands through his hair, “But that won’t get you off, will it?”

He looked positively feral, Beth thought he might actually manage it. Sharp eyes, high cheekbones and his shy grin, all the more sexy because it was so damn rare. She was a mouse desperate to be caught by an eagle. “You want me to beg again… cos I’d be happy to.” Beth herself wasn't sure if she was joking or totally serious. 

At last his fingers brushed her lips, “No need… your pretty pussy has waited too long. So wet, girl.”

Daryl’s fingers felt damp as he slowly circled that lovely, sensitive spot he’d found earlier. Beth realised she was murmuring, so politely, “Please, please, thank you, thank you.” 

And, of course, he had two hands.

She sighed and tried to relax as the tip of one finger eased past her swollen lips, she tried to control her breathing and watched his face as he was concentrating on her. 

He glanced up and caught her eye, “You should see yourself, Beth, just beautiful. So tight, girl, so wet.”

She grabbed another pillow, propping herself up, not a perfect view but she could see his fingers working against her aching nub, more hidden from her view was the one thick finger easing inside her. Teasing in, twisting, teasing out, circling and back again. 

She heard a moan, which seemed to come from herself as she arched back and could see nothing more than a blurred view of the ceiling. 

A rough hand reached to her breast, a thumb against her nipple, making her gasp his name.

“Touch yourself Beth…”

Beth managed to focus on his face, feeling confused, what?

Daryl reached for her hand, tugging it towards her breast, his hand over hers as she felt the soft swell and hard nipple under her palm. “Good girl,” he growled, as her other hand reached to the other breast with a slap. “Those titties shouldn’t feel left out, tease ‘em sweetheart. Le’ me see.” 

She did it just for him at first, as his fingers went back to teasing her lower aches, she realised his eyes were on her hands, so she didn’t let go. She held her breasts tighter and felt even more tension rising as his pressure increased. 

She felt her nails scratch at her breasts, nipple hard beneath the heel of her hand as she whimpered in pleasure, not pain.

“I’m a fuckin’ lucky man,” Daryl murmured.

“Feeling pretty lucky myself right now,” Beth wasn’t sure if she actually said that out loud. 

“Want a little more? Watch, Beth, don’ let me hurt you… Watch me…” 

She could not take her eyes off his fingers. Was she going to faint? One finger inside her, the tip of the other, one finger, then two, moving inside her. 

“You gonna come for me, girl…” 

Feelings were flowing through her, desperation, expectation, panic, passion and lust for “Daryl…” 

“Ahh, Beth… Tighten again, tighten up around my fingers. Fuck girl, you do that when I’m inside you and I’ll come like a virgin in whore house.” Daryl Dixon had never sounded so happy.

Her hands were on his now, scratching at him, desperate for more. 

“Talk to me Beth, tell me what’s good, girl, tell me.”

“I don’t know… I never, I never…”

.

Watching Beth Green come was the basically the best sight Daryl had ever seen. Her heavy shudders from the aftershocks, the second best.

He wished his brain could think of something else to say but “Fuck, girl. You're beautiful!” was all he had.

She was dragging in breaths like she’d run a marathon, flushed chest heaving. Bright red marks on her chest from her scratches, she was rougher with herself than he had been.

His eyes drifted to her pussy, blonde curls closest to her swollen wet lips were darker with the damp curls tighter. 

Holding still, with two fingers still inside her, her hand on his, he hoped she didn’t want the connection broken just yet.

Slowly Daryl eased his fingers out of her pussy, watching her juices ouse. Gently now, just one finger back inside her, earning a soft moan. He couldn’t stop yet, out and so slowly in, in deep again as she shuddered. With regret he moved his hand away and gazed at her again. 

“Come up here,” Beth murmured from the top of the bed.

“Bossy,” he smirked but, after an awkward untangling of her long legs and his knees, he positioned himself above her, bracing his weight on one arm. His face above hers, he sucked her come from his fingers. 

She was a little impatient, he liked that. Winding her arms around his neck she arched herself up for a kiss. Long, deep and slow, she must have been able to taste herself on his tongue.

He enjoyed her body beneath him, but then her hand reached between them. Tentative at first her long fingers seemed to be exploring the length of his hard cock, a gentle grasp, then more pressure through his jeans. 

Head spinning, Daryl made a groan that could have come from a walker.

He only just heard the whispered request, “I want to feel you inside me… please Daryl. I’m ready.” 

Shit, shit! He should have said something sooner, she wasn’t going to like this!

“Daryl?”

“Sorry, Beth…” He eased to her side.

“No...” She looked utterly confused.

“We can’t.”

“Daryl!” 

“I’m sorry, no condoms.”

.  
  
The look on her face might have been funny in other circumstances. Total incomprehension for a second then, damn, she looked gutted. 

“Don’t suppose you have any?” Daryl wished he hadn’t asked as Beth miserably shook her head. 

“Alexandria doesn’t have an all night pharmacy yet,” he shrugged.

“Please don’t joke,” he voice was strained, close to cracking. She was awkwardly pushing herself up to sit on the bed, looking away from him, so he couldn't see her face.

“I am sorry, Beth.”

She shook her head. “No, no, I’m sorry too. I was so stupid, I didn’t even think about anything like that. So stupid,.”

Sitting uncomfortably next to her, Daryl put an arm around her shoulders, he knew he wasn’t good at hugging, but she needed it. Fuck, so did he. What a miserable ending to what started out as a wonderful night.  
  
.

Darylina.

That’s who was scowling back at him in the bathroom mirror. Beth was fuckin’ upset because they couldn’t fuck and he’d fuckin’ run. “Fuck!” He snarled at the mirror, but it didn’t help too much. 

He had wanted a chance with her, somehow the chance came along and at the first sign of an obstacle he’d run into his fancy bathroom, wondering if he could make this right.

Generally he could work stuff out, but when he was angry, or frustrated, it took longer to think things through. Something was going on. More than the lack of condoms, although that wasn’t helping. Beth had been off since she’d arrived, up and down, horny as hell, sweet as sugar. Bold and nervous. What was goin’ on?   
  
.

He went back into the main room, it was a relief that Beth was still on the bed, but now under the bed covers, but all he could see was her shoulders, no bra straps, was she naked under there? 

“Should I go?” she asked, quietly. 

“Nah, please don’t.”

She nodded in reply. “Please could I borrow a t-shirt?” 

“Sure…” Daryl had received a few t-shirts on arrival at Alexandria, he offered her one that he hadn’t worn yet. He was careful not to watch as she pulled it over her head before getting out of bed, grabbing her bag, her underwear from the floor and disappearing into the bathroom.

He piled up the maps he’d been looking at before she arrived and hung up his shirt, after a moment he folded her skirt and shirt and put them on the coffee table. 

When she came back from the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed, trying to work out what to say to her.

She looked uncomfortable on her return. “If you’re sure I can stay, maybe we should try and sleep?”

He nodded, as she slipped back into bed. Awkwardly, he asked, “Do you want me to stay in my jeans? Or I got underwear care o’ Alexandria too?”

“That’s fine.”

Ditching his jeans as Beth looked away, he was almost glad she couldn’t see the underwear. He knew the black jersey shorts were ridiculously expensive as they reached him in a fancy box with a price tag, but they were much more comfortable than going commando in new jeans. His aching cock was beginning to calm down, but he was glad Beth looked away as he slipped into bed.

She huffed a little, “Should I get the light?”

“No, leave it on.”

She sat up, looking down on him. “Why Daryl? I know you’re not scared of the dark?

“No, but I’m scared of losing you, can we talk? I wanna see you tell me what’s goin’ on.” Beth was still looking down on him, she seemed a little irritated but he carried on. “Please, lay down. I won’t touch you.”

Beth made a rude grunt, but lay down to face him across the pillows. 

Damn, where to start? “You enjoyed that? What we did, before?” 

“Yes?” She sounded a little defensive.

“But you never felt like that before?”

“Sorry?”

  
“You said… well I forgot, during everythin’... but then I remembered… Sorry Beth, but you said ’I never’. Was something wrong before? With someone else?”

Beth remained silent. She looked a little shocked, but Daryl had the distinct feeling he was digging into something, something not quite right and he couldn’t stop. “Beth, do you know why… why you came now and not before? You said you were ready? Were you not? Before? I’m only asking cos… cos Beth, I don’t want to get this wrong next time, if there is a next time.”

Beth just looked confused, scowling at him still. 

“‘Am not presuming about next time, sorry…”

“What’s ‘before’ Daryl? I’m lost here?”

Dary grimaced, he really didn’t want to have to spell this out. “Well, before, when you were with someone else?”

Beth looked blank, then angry. Oh shit! “You think I’ve been with someone else?” 

“Well, yeah?”

“You really are an asshole…” She was scrambling to get out of bed.

“Beth!”

Daryl thought she was going to run from him, but she turned, glaring down at him. “So what? You thought you'd join the queue. Fuck you, Daryl! How dare you think that about me?” 

“Girl, are you saying you ain’t done this before? You’re a virgin?” Daryl was out of the bed too. 

“Asshole!” With that, she did turn and grabbed at her bag, heading for the door.

Sprinting from the closer side of the bed, Daryl got there before her. “You’re not going anywhere!”

She was seething, through gritted teeth she muttered, “Let me out.”

“No, you answer me. You’re a virgin. You didn’t think to mention it?” Daryl struggled to keep hold of his temper.

Hands on hips, she stood her ground. “You’re actually mad at me for not havin’ sex before.” 

It was the sarcasm that made him blow. “Yes, I fuckin’ am! I had no idea. If I’d have gotten inside you, I would have fucked you through that fuckin’ bed. I would have hurt you, Beth!” 

Her slap made him flinch, but it made her squeal in pain. “You broke my hand!”

.  
.  
.

**Hope that explains why Beth’s been a little off!**

**Please let me know what you think? Thanks for the Comments and Kudos!**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

**8th August 2020**


	7. Chapter 7

**Following straight from where we left them...**  
.  
.

_“You’re a virgin. You didn’t think to mention it?” Daryl struggled to keep hold of his temper._

_Hands on hips, she stood her ground. “You’re actually mad at me for not havin’ sex before.”_

_It was the sarcasm that made him blow. “Yes, I fuckin’ am! I had no idea. If I’d have gotten inside you, I would have fucked you through that fuckin’ bed. I would have hurt you, Beth!”_

_Her slap made him flinch, but it made her squeal in pain. “You broke my hand!”_

.

Beth winced as Daryl lowered her hand into the cold water he’d run into the kitchen sink. “Did I break any bones? Feels like I did?”

“Nah, you’d be screamin’, ‘m sorry Beth.”

“What? Sorry your face got in the way of my temper?” She muttered.

“Well, sorry, cos I should have gotten out of the way, and sorry I made ya mad. Do your fingers move alright?”

Beth was relieved to see that they did. 

“Will you stay? Can we work this out?” Daryl actually sounded like he didn’t expect her to.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Beth decided to concentrate on her hand in the sink. “I didn’t know how to ‘be’ with you, I just knew I wanted to be here. I didn’t realise I’d make you think that I’d slept with half of Georgia.”

“Beth! I didn't think that, I just assumed... I was wrong, obviously.”

Taking her hand out of the water, Beth wasn’t sure if she’d done any damage. “Does it look swollen to you?” She held up the other hand to compare.

“You’ll live. Would y’ come sit with me. I know I ain’t good at talkin’, but I think we need to.”

As soon as she sat, Beth became very aware that she was still only wearing Daryl’s t-shirt, her bare bottom on the leather armchair seat made her squirm a little. Daryl sat on the other chair in just a pair of stretchy black boxers, she tried to avoid looking, worried about becoming totally flustered again. It was difficult not to think about what she had been wanting to be happening right now.

“I don’ want any details. I really don’t. But didn’t you and Jimmy?”

“I didn’t drink because it would upset Daddy, you really think I was havin’ sex with my first boyfriend in his house?”

“Ahh…”

“We talked about it before, but the world went and ended! He lost his whole family, and… well, when we lost my mom and Shawn… losing my virginity just wasn’t a priority.” 

“Shit, so the poor kid died a virgin.”

“Well, no, there was a girl before me. Look, there were a few reasons… I don’t want to go through the whole list.”

“No, of course. So Zach?”

“Daryl!”

He didn't reply or question her again, he just sat looking at his hands. 

Beth couldn’t stop herself from being snappy with him, “No, I did not have sex with a stranger who turned up at the prison! I don’t think I was ever even alone with him, did he say something?” 

Beth had a small panic that Zach had been making up stories about her, but Daryl calmed that worry. “No, if he had, I’d ‘a pitched him off the watchtower.”

“Yeah, he probably knew that which was why he was a perfect gentleman. He wanted to stay in the prison, wasn’t going to rock the boat. I was sad he wasn’t with us for longer, but we weren’t that serious.” 

Daryl nodded in agreement and went back to staring at his hands. 

Beth thought his final memories of Zach were certainly a lot more painful than hers, so she stayed quiet. 

They never took time to mourn, she pictured a happy memory of her Father and concentrated on him. “Doodlebug.” She hoped he still thought of her as a good girl, she believed he would approve of her choice of man, although probably not her method of being with him.

It was a while, before Daryl looked up. “I shouldn’t ‘a asked you, none of my business.”

That stung! “I kinda made it your business. You do believe me then?”

“Course I do, I did as soon as you said, just couldn’t work out why.”

“Just think how easy it would have been for you to win ‘I never’.”

Daryl went quiet again, Beth was stumped, were they just going to sit here? Was this all over, or did she have a shot? Could they even be friends again after this?

She shifted in her chair, the memory of his thick finger slipping inside her made her throb.

“Your turn, Daryl? I told you my stories, your turn.”

She flinched as he glared at her. “I ain’t got nothin’ I want to tell you. Ain’t a game girl, I’m ashamed ‘a what I used to be.”

Gathering her nerve, Beth replied, “It was you who thought we needed to talk. I don’t want details either.”

“Don’t know if I remember details. I was drunk most of the time.”

“Ah,” Beth remembered. “And you’re a dick when you’re drunk.”

Daryl winced. “Thanks for bringing that up, but yeah... Look, when I was younger and Merle was around, we drank out a lot cos wherever we lived was a dump. The places we drank in weren’t much better but… If I could find a girl, I didn’t have to listen to Merle, but I probably didn’t listen to her too much either. Don't remember many names, didn’t care if they had a good time, so long as I did. Then I realised I wasn’t having a good time either so I jus’… stopped. Lot less trouble to go huntin’.”

Beth stayed quiet, she had always known Daryl was so different to anyone else she’d ever known. Sometimes the things he said really brought the difference home.

“Look, this is all just convincing me that I don’t deserve to be anywhere near you. I ain’t the Last Man Standin’ anymore, find someone better, girl, don’ waste yourself on me.” 

“If you really think I’m getting out of your bed to go get into someone else's, then you don’t know me at all.” As she spoke, Beth saw Daryl’s eyes widen, he really hadn’t meant that, she didn’t pause to hear his spluttered apology. “And it is Bullshit that you don’t deserve me. Bullshit! I was a scared schoolgirl when I first wanted you, you were a stranger who helped keep us alive, how did I deserve you? If you weren’t still at the prison that day and got me out, I’d ‘ve died there...”

“Hey,” Daryl interrupted, “You were still in the prison cos you were checkin’ the kids were out, and Beth, if it weren’t for you, I’d still be sittin’ in those woods. You know it.”

“Yeah, eatin’ mudsnake.” Beth risked teasing him.

“Quit it, girl, that tasted great.”

Beth was thrilled he was shaking his head and smirking a little, but she wasn’t letting him distract her. “So, I needed you, and you needed me…” Daryl nodded, so she made herself continue, “An’ I still want to be with you… do you still want me?” 

Daryl just looked at her, Beth held her breath, almost too scared to hear the response.

“Okay,” he was very quiet. “‘I never’...”

“Oh, okay?” Beth was bemused, he wanted to play their fucking game? Now?

“I never touched a virgin before…”

“You sure, you said you never spoke to those girls.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Beth regretted being so mean, but Daryl seemed to take it.

“‘Am pretty sure.”

“So, that’s why you don't want me?” 

“No, that’s jus’ why we need to go real slow.”

It took a second for her to process what he said. “But we are going somewhere?” Beth struggled to keep the glee out of her voice.

“If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure!” Beth said, relief flooding through her. Daryl just nodded and concentrated on his hands, so Beth took a breath and dived in, “So please, could you come over here and kiss me? Real slow?” 

Beth wasn’t sure if the look he shot her was exasperation or frustration, but he stood and stepped over to her. He gripped the arms of her chair and braced himself as he leant over her. Eagerly, Beth reached up to receive a kiss, his lips barely touched hers. To her it seemed like an age since they had kissed and he was being so careful. 

It was frustrating that only their lips touched, and tongues, and even teeth clashed. Was that supposed to happen? She didn’t care. She was a little nervous of touching his chest, she was sure she should not touch his cock, as that had started all the trouble and was still covered by boxers. His big hands were by hers on the arms of the chair, so she stroked them and moved upto his forearms, his beautiful biceps. It was incredible how good the hard muscle moving under his hot skin felt. 

Lost in him, she heard a moan from her lips and Daryl pulled away from their kiss with a wry smile. “You okay, girl?” 

“Mmm.” 

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah... Wait, what do you mean? Comfortable with the kisses, yes, but the chair’s horrible!”

“Well, it would have been worse the other way around, I’ll get you out of there.” Beth was surprised that Daryl bent to pick her up, out of the chair, one arm under the crook of her knees, the other around her back. Beth was happy to wrap her arms around his shoulders, thrilled that this time her arms were against his bare skin rather than layers and layers of clothes like last time.

She realised where he was blindly stepping too late, “Daryl! Coffee table!”   
  
To his credit, Daryl didn’t drop her or swear when he hit his bare foot, he managed to stand her on the offending coffee table and went a dark red as he sank into Beth’s vacated armchair and grabbed his foot.

“Is it broken?” Beth asked from her high perch. 

“No, jus’ embarrassin’, sorry Beth, I’m no good at the romantic shit.” 

“Do you hear me complaining? Could you help me down? We don’t want any more injuries to either of us tonight.” 

Daryl stood and seemed to assess Beth’s position on the coffee table, where she was a good head taller than him. Instead of helping her down, he stood close, stroking her calves and lower thighs. 

Beth hummed in pleasure and ducked her head to claim a kiss, and another. 

As Daryl’s rough hands explored further he reached her bottom, pinching a little, making her snicker but caressing enough to encourage the throb at her center.

“Fuck, Beth, you have the most glorious ass!” That made her laugh out loud, he shook his head, “Sorry, tol’ you I was useless at romance.”

Beth put a finger under his chin, so he had to look her in the eye. “When you talk like that, I know it’s what you’re really thinkin’ and that’s what I want to hear.” He still looked a little irritated with himself, she reached back to squeeze his hands on her butt. “Hold tight,” she murmured and, feeling brave, began to pull up the t-shirt she was wearing.

“Hey,” he said. “Going slow, remember?”

Beth carried on, “Considering where your hands are Mr Dixon, you need to remember that too! You’re gettin’ me all hot and bothered.” She dropped the t-shirt to the floor and looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his smirk. 

Daryl didn’t object any further but kept his hands roaming over her back, bottom and thighs. His kisses moved to her throat, her collar bones and lower, teasing her breasts while Beth tried to keep her breath steady. 

She ran her hands over his shoulders and arms, enjoying his soft touches and kisses, but she was very aware of an urgent throb at her center. An idle thought wandered through her mind, would the feeling go away? She was sure she would never forget how Daryl had made her feel earlier, but would she constantly feel this ache for him? This need? 

She dragged in a breath that sounded ragged, even to her. 

Daryl stilled, “You okay, girl?” 

“Hmm,” she huffed, “I always hated those girls who whined _‘ohh he makes me feel weak at the knees’_ , well now my legs won’t work. ‘Am jus’ wobbly.”

Daryl was laughing at her high, pitched, squealy impression, but he wrapped his arm around her ass and instructed , “Hold on,” as he lifted her from the table. With an alarmed squeak, Beth clung to his shoulders and hitched her legs around his waist.

Daryl stood, steadying himself. “Do you think I can get us both to the bed without breaking our necks?”  
  
“So long as you’re taking me to bed, I don’t care.” Beth tried to purr into his ear, but it turned into a giggle.

She could feel Daryl shaking with laughter as he carried her across the room. He sat heavily on the bed, shuffling back until he laid back with Beth sitting across his chest. “Sit up for me, girl, wanna see you.”

At first, Beth felt a twinge of self consciousness, “I’m not squashing you?”

“Nah…” 

Beth was sat across his chest,very aware that he could probably feel her damp pussy against his skin. Feeling very warm under his hot gaze, she dragged her hair back from her face.

.

Daryl groaned in appreciation. His hands on her hips gave a little squeeze, “You okay now? Not wobbly?”

“Not wobbly,” she confirmed with an embarrassed looking grin. 

Daryl steeled himself, go on… say it! 

“Okay, so I never…” he muttered.

“More ‘I nevers’?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m on a roll now, I never and I never even wanted to either…”

Beth crooked an eyebrow, “You want to now?”

“Yes, girl. I wanna eat your pussy.”

Her eyebrows shot up so fast he was convinced he had offended her. “Sorry, not if you don’t want to... shit, sorry girl!” 

Beth leaned forward to press a finger to his lips and Daryl gratefully shut up. 

She seemed to catch her breath and leaned over him so she could whisper in his ear. “I just gotta say, since you kissed me, since you touched me, I’ve been… throbbing inside. It’s like a pulse, another heartbeat. And Daryl, it feels amazing… and when you said that… when told me what you wanted… it felt like the throbbing feeling had a heart attack, so I’m definitely not sayin’ ‘no’.” 

Daryl felt like he was having a heart attack all of his own. 

Beth drew back, “Bit nervous though,” she admitted.

He had to clear his throat to speak, “Me too. If it don’ feel right, pull my hair or something. Stop me.”

She nodded, “So, erm, where do you want me?”

“Ain’t no pretty way to say this girl, you gotta sit on my face.”  
  
“Jesus!” She hissed. “Talk about taking it slow Daryl Dixon.” 

He was relieved she was laughing, she shared a few more giggles as she moved above him, long legs getting in the way. Daryl kept one hand on her hip, but the other under her thigh so he could touch her if his tongue wasn't enough. He ran his fingers through her damp blond curls and tentatively swiped his tongue over her clit, hearing a surprised “Ooo!” from Beth.

Concentrating on her reactions, he sucked the nub of tender flesh as he brushed the back of his finger against her swollen lips. She was so wet, still making little sounds of pleasure and arching a little towards his mouth. 

He changed position a little, feeling her wobble but helping her stay above him. He lapped his tongue against her lips, hearing her gasp his name, he probed a little further and the delicious taste of her flooded his mouth. Exploring and hearing her moans encouraged him to experiment as he swirled his tongue inside her, then made it harder, more invasive. 

Beth grabbed at his hair, he panicked for a second that she wanted him to stop, but realised that she was still gasping, rocking herself against him. To give more friction, he slipped a finger into her hot, wet pussy and took the opportunity to glance up at her. Her eyes were blazing, he could have never dreamed he would see so much lust in Beth Greene’s eyes and all aimed at him.

He returned to his favourite new occupation, tongue and fingers teasing. He wanted desperately for her to orgasm again, but he didn’t want this to end. He was surprised when Beth fell forward, over his head, moving her pussy out of his reach. 

“Shit, sorry, sorry Daryl. I can’t stay up there!” 

“You wanna keep goin’?”

“Oh God, yes please!”

“On your back, girl!”

.

Beth let him move her, a little rough but she was happy that he was as eager as her. She was on her back, he’d placed one leg over his shoulder, her other leg on the bed, totally open to him. His tongue and fingers taking her closer to the climax she was desperate for.

“You sound like a kitten purring,” he murmured.

Beth laughed, “You sound like a big tom cat, lapping at his cream.”

“Fuckin’ delicious,” Daryl declared, his shoulders shaking as swiped his tongue back inside her.

Beth felt it again, that slight flash of panic that she wouldn’t reach their aim. Then with another slight flick of his tongue, she was gone. Her body tensed, she tried to cry his name but couldn’t, she was freewheeling through aftershocks of pleasure as he brought her back down to earth. 

When she was able to focus her eyes and glance at him, Daryl was looking a little smug! “You alrigh’, girl?”

“I think I’m still breathing.” 

Awkwardly she scrambled down the bed to him, he met her halfway, as she moved to kiss him, he murmured, “Sure?” Beth replied with a deep kiss, tasting the tang of her from his lips and beard. 

His erection was incredibly evident. “Daryl, I’d like to touch you. I know we can’t have… have sex but…”

“No…”

“But I want to make you feel like this too. Doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s not a game, Beth, we don’ have to take turns.”

“Daryl, please.”

He moved awkwardly away from her, to sit on the end of the bed. The disappointment after feeling so good so recently was hard for Beth. She felt tears sting her eyes and daren’t say anymore for what felt like a long time.

“You wanna shower with me?”

Beth jumped as he spoke, it took a moment for her to catch up. “A shower? Like a cold shower to calm down?”

“No,” he didn’t look up, but spoke to his hands. “Like a warm shower, for both of us, this place is fancy enough. An’ well, things might get messy, when I relax… and a damp patch would be a pain when we tried to sleep.”

He looked back over his shoulder and shrugged. “This really is the best bed I ever slept on… shame to spoil it.”

“Sure…” Beth agreed, trying to sound confident. “I just need to tie my hair up?”

He nodded, while she got off the bed to grab her bag and hunt for hair bands, Daryl stood and moved towards the bathroom door.

She’d gotten her hair twisted up, rushing in her nervous excitement to tie the band, she realised Daryl was standing in the doorway, gazing at her.

She had to smile, nerves relaxing a little, “You like looking at me? Don’t ya Mr Dixon?”

“Very much…”

“I like watchin’ too…”

Daryl was still wearing his boxers and seemed to catch her meaning. “You tryin’ to make me blush?” He grinned as he removed the shorts, keeping his eyes on her face.

Beth felt a flash of nerves and embarrassment, as she looked at all of him, then back up to his face. She couldn’t stop a nervous nibble at her lower lip, his cock looked so hard, almost angry. Could she please him? 

“No rush Beth, come on in when you’re ready.” Daryl paused. “I ain’t done this before either…”

Grateful for his admission, she sank back to sit on the bed. Deep breath… C’mon Beth!

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed that, please let me know!**

**.**

**Going to try to get this Fic finished before September, because I’m very surprised to say I have a job to go back to!**

**.**   
**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

**14th August 2020**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can’t begin to say how sorry I am for leaving this for months and months! I still have a job, which is a plus, but writing while working is impossible, and getting back into writing after stopping is hard too!**

**So, in the last chapter, Daryl realises Beth is a virgin and they have no condoms, so a shared shower is the best option.**

.

Daryl began to relax as he fiddled with the shower, alone the night before he’d had it piping hot and at full power, this was a whole different mood. 

“Is there no water pressure?” Beth asked as soon as she stepped in. 

Daryl had one shoulder height spray on quite slowly and kept the big shower head above them off. “Don’t wanna drown us, and I want to hear you moanin’ again.”

“Shouldn’t I be makin’ you moan?” Beth shared an embarrassed grin and stepped in close to him. 

“If you think I can keep my hands off you, then you’re crazy, girl.” He slipped one arm around her, stroking her butt while reaching for the bottle of shower gel. “This okay for you?” He let Beth sniff, it was the fancy gel for men that he had gotten from the pantry, but the scent had faded so she agreed and he doled out some gel for each of them. He concentrated on her back and ass, while she concentrated on his chest. She was nervous, but he wasn’t pushing this.

.

Beth had to admit to herself that she was a little anxious about touching his cock, could she do something wrong? Gentle at first she ran just one hand over the hardness between them. Daryl’s eyes locked on hers making her more confident that she would know if something wasn't right. Using two hands was better, a firmer grip moving the soft skin over his solid mass which almost felt like strong muscle. 

Daryl’s hands had stilled, he was holding her ass, holding her close. His eyes flickered as she fingered the tender skin at his cock’s tip. “Daryl, tell me, what is best for you?” He covered her hands with his, moving a little faster, harder, more determined.

“Do you do this for yourself? In the shower?” She asked.

“Girl!”

“You tell me and I’ll tell you….” 

Daryl snickered and slowed his movement. “Only in the decent showers, the clean ones...” he eventually admitted. 

“So in this shower?” Daryl almost nodded, and Beth continued. “So last night?”

Daryl kissed her and offered, “Ask me what you really want to ask…” 

“Did you think about me? Last night?”

“Yeah, I did. Last night was the first time in a long time. Felt guilty, thinking about you, but I could only imagine you in jeans so not too guilty.”

“Don’t feel guilty.” Beth whispered...

“And what about you?” She realised that Daryl sounded hopeful. She needed to share the truth with him.

Beth pressed her lips together to hide an embarrassed smile and leaned in to kiss him, her hands still now as she whispered in his ear. “I was always scared of making a noise, but last night…” She shrugged. “Well, there was a fancy shower, everyone else was downstairs, and I was excited, so…”

“Why excited?”

“I had new clothes, they were clean! Clean! An’ I was going to a party. A party where I thought I’d have chance to see you, maybe even talk to you…. maybe about something more than food and water, security.”

“‘Am sorry I didn’t go.”

“Yeah, me too.” She gave him a light thump in the chest, then smiled, “But it turned out okay in the end?” 

“Seems so.” Daryl actually grinned. “I never…” He paused significantly. 

“Another! Tell me…”

“Never watched anyone before. I’d like to. Show me what you did last night?”

Beth hesitated at the request, she could feel the blush on her chest and face, but she took a step back in preparation. “Only if you show me? Fair’s fair?”

Daryl smirked and gripped his cock with one hand, fist pumping slowly but with long, more decisive strokes that she had used. Beth gazed in absolute fascination, until a grunt from Daryl reminded her of the part she had to play. She stood with her back against the tiles, a little warm water splashing on her as she braced her feet. With her left hand, she stroked her breasts, “Didn’t do this last night, but I think you like it?”

Daryl nodded in encouragement and Beth scratched a little harder. She fingered her nipples, amazed at the sensation her own touch could produce when Daryl was watching her. 

Her right hand she left still on her thigh, fingers splayed, this was partly to tease, partly from nerves. How to begin? 

Under Daryl’s hot and expectant gaze she brushed her fingers through her curls as he had done. She ran a finger over the sensitive nub and “Oooh”, felt herself shudder. Two fingers worked better, more pressure, a little faster. 

Daryl was watching with a wolfish grin. “Did you not slip a finger inside your pussy?”

Biting her lip, Beth shook her head, whispering, “But, I might have made a noise.”

“Only I can hear you now.” 

Beth heard herself reply, in a flirty voice quite unlike her own, “One finger or two?”

Daryl continued the tempo on his straining cock. “One then two,” he growled his instructions. 

Biting her lip, she slipped her index finger past the swollen, wet lips of her pussy. Carefully, she explored the warm, silky walls inside herself, vaguely aware that she was making little noises.

“More,” Daryl instructed, his own movement had slowed, he was concentrating so much on her fingers.

Encouraged, Beth moved her finger out of herself, and carefully, joined her index finger with her middle finger and slipped both back into her intimate depths. Her shoulders were hard against the cold tiles as she arched to her own touch. Her eyes on Daryl, he showed her a crude gesture, crooking two fingers, which worked perfectly inside her and made her moan his name.

He moved so fast!

His body was against hers pinning her to the tiles. A hard kiss took her breath away, then he spoke. “This prob’ly ain’t gonna work but we’re gonna give it a good fuckin’ try!” 

“Yes!”

Beth wasn't sure if she had said the word out loud or not, but Daryl knew she had agreed. He took her hand that had been teasing her breasts and wrapped it around his straining cock, his hand and hers working together. 

HIs free hand covered hers, encouraging her fingers to keep teasing her pussy. It took a moment but Beth realised he was keeping her fingers at the same tempo as their hands around his cock. “Together?” She questioned.

“Yeah, we’re doin’ this together…” He slipped a finger inside her, alongside hers, making her arch against the shower wall again. “Ye’ like that? Beth, d’like how that feels?” 

“Yes, yes! So good, so good…”

“It’s my cock, deep in-fuckin’-side you! Can you feel it Beth? Can you feel me fuckin’ you?”

She had to move her hand to keep herself upright, she gripped his wonderful arms as he replaced her slim fingers with his thicker, rougher digits. Beth was moaning, “Fuck, yes. Fuck me, please..”

The feelings were more than Beth could cope with. Fireworks. Colours and sparkles. How was this happening to her? Happening again. No fear this time, just pleasure and thrill. Daryl was feeling the same, she was sure. His growls, his wonderful body reacting against hers. There was a change from his cock, but she didn’t release her grasp. Hot ropes of his come released between their bodies, she had made that happen to him. He found his orgasm because of her. 

.

Beth woke in the night, Daryl was confused as he woke too. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her arm. Half asleep he murmured, “You okay?”

“Sorry, pins and needles,” she replied. “Nearly gone…”

As she stilled, he reached up for her, “Come back.” 

She cuddled down under the duvet, her back to his chest. His strong arms around her. “Daryl?” she murmured feeling him, hard against her back.

“Cock might be awake, I’m not.” Daryl thought, or maybe he said it out loud before sleep took him again.

.

A siren! An air raid siren? Did Alexandria have a siren?

Totally confused, Daryl managed to sit up in bed to see Beth struggling to turn off a small alarm clock. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Ain’t used to technology anymore!” Finally she got the right button and peace returned. “It was in my room at the other house, thought it might be handy, got to be at school for eight thirty…”

“Uhh? Time is it now?”

“Eight.” Beth showed him the little clock.

“I slept ‘till eight o’clock?” Daryl was amazed. He hadn’t slept that late since long before the world ended.

Beth had bounced out of bed and slipped off into the bathroom. Naked. She was naked. Beth Greene in his bed. Naked. Naked. He hadn’t dreamt it, he closed his eyes and could picture her face when she came, hear those pretty sounds she made, taste her.

Jesus fuckin’ Christ. Beth Greene in his bed.

The taste of her.

Daryl sat up in bed, trying to get over the shock of what had actually happened last night and forcing himself to wake up. 

She was back and starting to get dressed. He smelled mint. Toothpaste. He realised he needed to get into the bathroom before he even thought about kissing her this morning. 

And, fuck, did he need to kiss her...

But, no matter how much he really wanted to kiss her again, he needed to watch her dress too. Fresh underwear, still black. (Thank you, Alexandria.) She had jeans in that big bag, watching her wriggle into the denim was mesmerising. He concentrated, needing to remember every movement. Then her eyes caught his and her lips tweaked into an embarrassed smile. 

Dragging on last night’s boxers from the side of the bed, he tried to ignore his hardening cock and dived into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself more respectable to say “Good Morning” to her.

When he got back, Beth looked ready to go. Damn. He tried to delay her, “I can get you a coffee?” 

“Thanks, but we give the kids breakfast first, so I can get something there.”

Beth shrugged, but she wasn’t quite ready to go so Daryl tried again. “Do you really gotta go?”

The question made her smile, she took a little step towards him. “I’d better go, sorry, but after all the hassle yesterday.”

Daryl was disappointed but not surprised, he knew Beth wouldn’t shirk her responsibilities anymore than he would. Still, he slipped his hands to her waist and brought his lips to hers, just a careful kiss, not to start anything just to be there with her for a moment before she left. 

Her hands had snaked around his waist, “I could call this afternoon? That was the original plan?”

Daryl was amazed that she sounded a little unsure, but she grinned as soon as he spoke. “Yeah. Yes… I’ll be here.” 

Foolishly, he thought it would be so difficult to be with her. This wasn’t right, then she reached up to kiss his cheek, her big blues full of promise and lust. “See you later…”

Maybe this wasn’t difficult at all, falling in love with Beth Greene was the easiest thing he’d ever done. 

.

Ambushed! Daryl had fallen blindly into the trap. He had never been so dumb!

The trap was baited by scrambled egg, flat bread and strong coffee, but it was still a trap. Daryl knew he was panicking but he managed to fill his mouth with a forkful of eggs as he tried to work out what to say to Eric. 

Eric had finished his smaller plate, pushed it back and began… “So I saw Beth leave this morning.” Daryl knew he hadn’t been able to hide the surprise from his face so Eric continued… “She was trying to be discreet, but I just opened the curtains as she snuck through the back garden.”

The first thing Daryl thought to say was, “I don’t want Beth to be gossiped about…”

“Totally, man. I know what you mean about small town gossip. Aaron and I won’t say a word outside of these four walls, but in here…” Eric raised an eyebrow and Daryl realised he might have looked terrified as Eric continued, “Look, man, I’m sorry but it’s been years, we’ve had no Soap Operas, no Reality TV, not even any celebrity gossip… You and Beth are the only chance of romance and drama that we have!”

Daryl panicked and insisted, “There’s no drama!”

“Ohh, but there  _ is _ romance!” Eric sounded thrilled. 

“No, it’s nothin’.” Daryl mumbled, lying automatically, but clearly Eric didn’t even begin to believe him. 

“Ah, don’t worry, I won’t need to bother you too much. If Beth  _ is _ with you, then the girl’s gonna need someone to talk to. I’ll get the details from her. Would ya’ just answer one question to solve an argument?” 

Daryl filled up with more eggs and didn't reply, which didn’t deflect Eric’s question. “So how long have you been together? ‘Cos last night, I thought the two of you had been together for ages, but Aaron could’ve sworn that you were single when you agreed to be our new Recruiter?”

Daryl shrugged, but eventually decided he could answer. “Just started last night. It’s good, great but it’s pretty new…” He paused but then realised Eric was a pretty neutral source, so voiced his fears. “It’s pretty weird, I’ve known her since this all started, but she was just a kid then… Not sure if it’s right?” 

“She doesn’t seem like a kid now?” Eric looked like he was concentrating. “I’m not sure if your age is the biggest difference between the two of you. To an outsider you seem like… well ‘opposites attract’ and all that. Sunshine and Winter. Beauty and The Beast.”

Daryl grunted his disapproval at this appraisal and Eric backtracked a little, “You even each other out. Look, most people here will be glad to see two people happy. Aaron and I were… So when are you seeing her again?”

Daryl was still a little grumpy about Eric’s summary of him and Beth, but he replied, “She’s coming back here this afternoon and, oh yeah, I don’t need dinner tonight, Maggie’s cooking at their place.”

Eric hummed, “You’re not letting Beth do all the heavy lifting, are ya?”

“Wha?”

“Sounds like Beth came here to see you yesterday, she came back to see you last night, she’s working with the kids at school then coming back to see you this afternoon. And you’re just here waiting for her to arrive?”

“No! It’s not like that. We’re not playing games here.” Daryl insisted. 

“That’s fine, so long as you’re sure she knows you’re serious.” Eric started to clear plates away while Daryl glared into his coffee. He remembered Beth coming to see him, Beth staying to help him with the flat, Beth kissing him first, more than once. Surely she knew that she was everything to him, of course, he’d not actually said that.

Daryl looked up to see Eric looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “So what am I supposed to do? It’s not like I can go buy her flowers and chocolates!”

Eric smirked. “Well, you get plus points for knowing that flowers and chocolates are a good idea. Why don’t you just go see her? Not for any reason, just tell her you want to see her. Try impress her.”

“I can’t impress her, she knows me too well.”

Eric shook his head a little. “You said you needed to go for a run on your bike, take it down to the school. It’ll entertain the kids too, she’ll appreciate that too!” 

“It needs a long run, not a little trip down the road.”    
  


“It's up to you, but before, if you didn’t text a girl the morning after your first date, you’d be in trouble.”

Daryl chewed at his lip, considering Eric’s advice. It did make sense. Daryl was no expert on girlfriends and first dates, but even he realised not paying attention wasn’t a good way to keep a good girl. 

He could also admit to himself that although Beth had only been gone about three hours, he wanted to see her. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“Very sensible, you can thank me later.” Eric grinned.

“So when did you become such an expert on women,” Daryl blurted out.

Eric laughed, which was a bit of relief to Daryl. “I was taught from an early age, I’ve got three older sisters…”

It was like watching someone walk into a glass door, Daryl almost flinched as Eric, gathered himself and began again, “I had three sisters…”

All Daryl could say was, “I’m sorry man.”

“Stace was in DC, Molly in Manhattan.” Eric took a deep breath and gripped the table. Daryl was sure Eric realised those cities had to be two of the worst places to be. “But Jules was on vacation, skiing in Northern Italy. She was the last person I spoke to before our phones went down. She had seen a few news reports, but the village where she was had seen nothing of… of, well whatever this is. She might be safe. I know I’ll never know, but she might be safe.”

“We think cold slows ‘em down, snow certainly will.” Daryl said carefully.

“Thanks,” Eric managed a small smile, but still looked shocked. “Anyway, let me sort out these pots, you go see Beth… change your T-shirt first.”

Daryl left Eric to his thoughts and went to check the bike again, before changing as advised. That morning, he had dragged on the t-shirt that Beth had worn during the night, but after crawling around the garage it was an oily mess. Self consciously he picked out a dark denim shirt that he’d taken the sleeves off and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe he should get a comb?

.

.

.

**I wrote most of this ages ago, but instead of writing more I just edit this over and over, even accidently deleted some of it yesterday so I thought I’d get this posted then try and carry on! Just one more chapter.**

**Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated, please let me know what you think...**

**.**

**FanOTheFang on Twitter and Tumblr**

**14th February 2021**


End file.
